Vibraciones (Traducción al Español)
by Pekis Fletcher
Summary: Después de tres años de experiencia mundana, vacía de sexo y con demasiado vino, nuestra castaña preferida se tropieza con el equivalente mágico de una línea de sexo telefónico. En ella, un intrigante, y deliciosamente diabólico empleado se las arregla para conseguir su interés. Todo es divertido y anónimo hasta que...
1. Chapter 1

**Vibrations**

 **-VIBRACIONES-**

 **(Traducción al Español)**

 **Aclaración: este mini fic NO ME PERTENECE, yo solo hago la traducción. La historia original es de Craft Rose, y como siempre hago con mis traducciones, voy a colocar el link de la original en mi perfil para que quienes lo deseen, puedan leerla desde ahí.**

 _ **This fic doesn't belongs to me, just the translation. The original story belongs to CRAFT ROSE, and you can find a link to it on my profile, so you can check it out.**_

* * *

Después de tres años de experiencia mundana, vacía de sexo y con demasiado vino, nuestra castaña preferida se tropieza con el equivalente mágico de una línea de sexo telefónico. En ella, un intrigante, y deliciosamente diabólico empleado se las arregla para conseguir su interés. Todo es divertido y anónimo hasta que...

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Hermione observó el aparato sobre la mesada de su cocina con inseguridad. Había cientos de instrumentos peculiares en el mundo mágico: giratiempos, diarios embrujados, escobas voladoras, lechuzas mensajeras, autos invisibles, retratos vivos y hasta escaleras que se movían solas, pero ninguno se parecía al que había caído en sus manos. En realidad, lo compró ante un impulso, un muy estúpido, inconsciente y desesperado impulso, bajo el constante recordatorio de que todos sus amigos ya estaban casados o en camino a estarlo.

Incluso Ron.

Incluso el perdedor de su ex novio.

Su descaro de comprometerse después de haber roto con ella porque no podía verse a sí mismo "atado" a alguien, fue suficiente para llevarla al límite. No es que todavía sintiera algo por él, porque no lo hacía. Era el hecho de que incluso Ron se las había arreglado para encontrar a alguien con quien compartir el resto de su vida, mientras que ella apenas había sido besada en _tres jodidos años._

Esto era más que una sequía. Era un desierto. Era el padre de los desiertos.

Necesitaba tener sexo.

Necesitaba una buena sesión de sexo. Quizás doce.

Hermione respiró profundamente, resignada ante el hecho de que quizás nunca encontraría al Sr. Darcy para su Elizabeth Bennet interna, y abocó su atención a su nueva adición en su creciente colección de juguetes sexuales. Era aparentemente un furor en toda Europa, o por lo menos eso es lo que le dijo la dependienta.

El aparato venía en dos partes.

La primera parte era un vibrador de 20 centímetros de largo y 5 de diámetro, pero con un truco particular: no tenía controles. No había interruptor para encender o apagar, ni para controlar las velocidades. Ella no tenía ningún tipo de control sobre el aparato.

Sin embargo, existía alguien en el mundo con el control; alguien con quien ella se podría comunicar utilizando la segunda parte del aparato: un auricular.

En otras palabras, ella había acudido a un sex shop y gastó cerca de una semana de sus ganancias en un aclamado sexo telefónico. La hacía sentir más que patética, pero trató de pensar en esto como si fuera cuestión de negocios. Era definitivamente mejor que usar su mano todas las noches. De este modo, al menos tendría la ilusión de que estaba con otra persona – un profesional contratado – pero persona al menos.

Con dedos temblorosos, sacó el auricular de su empaque y lo colocó en su oreja derecha. La chica de la tienda le había dado un par de instrucciones claras: colócate el auricular y espera.

Y eso hizo.

Hermione se sirvió una copa de vino y caminó hacia su sofá. Se recostó a lo largo y permaneció mirando el techo. No podía concentrarse. Solo era capaz de beber, parpadear y pensar qué, en la tierra, la había llevado a pensar que esta era una buena idea. En poco tiempo tenía el cuerpo temblando de nervios. Se sentía ridícula. No tenía idea de qué esperar, cuándo esperarlo o cómo…

 _-¿Hola?_

-Eh… - Hermione se congeló – Huh… Hola.

Se escuchó una risa gentil desde el otro lado

 _-Suenas nerviosa._

-Yo… eh, yo nunca hice esto.

 _-¿Nunca?_ – le preguntó la voz, masculina y aparentemente juvenil – _¿Ni siquiera con un novio?_

Hermione consideró su única relación.

-Si hablar con la boca llena de comida cuenta, entonces sí, mi ex novio me hablaba sucio todo el tiempo.

Se oyeron más risas, pero esta vez ella las acompañó.

 _-Supongo que eso me hace tu primero._

Ella sonrió.

-Supongo que sí.

 _-En ese caso, comencemos con algo sencillo. Cuéntame sobre tu día._

-¿Mi día? Eh, bueno… tuve un inicio un poco complicado esta mañana. Por alguna razón mi despertador no sonó y terminé llegando una hora tarde al trabajo.

 _-Eso suena terrible_ – señaló él – _Es por eso que amo lo que hago. Trabajo por las noches._

-Qué suerte tienes – ella hizo una mueca – No recuerdo la última vez que no me vi obligada a despertar temprano.

 _-Suena como que tienes un trabajo duro._

-Así es… pero te mentiría si te dijera que no lo amo. Me permite viajar un montón.

 _-¿Hacia dónde?_

-Por toda Europa, la mayoría del tiempo – explicó ella – Usualmente son viajes de negocio desde la llegada hasta la partida, pero me las arreglé para meterme en algunos problemas en Ámsterdam la primavera pasada.

 _-¿Si?_ – preguntó él, encantadoramente impresionado – _¿De cuántos problemas estamos hablando?_

-No más que lo usual – Hermione se encogió de hombros, ignorando el tono sugestivo de sus palabras – Yo… eh, en realidad me siento más en problemas ahora mismo, para ser honesta – rió nerviosa.

Se oyó una pausa al otro lado.

 _-¿Qué te hace decir eso?_

-… Estoy hablando con un completo desconocido – respondió ella, rápidamente – Sin ánimos de ofender.

 _-No lo haces_ – le aseguró él, manteniendo ese aire de juvenil madurez – _entonces, con la intención de conocernos mejor, ¿por qué no jugamos a algo?_

Hermione se incorporó en su posición y tomó otro sorbo de su vino, sintiéndolo necesario.

-¿Qué tipo de juego?

 _-Se me ocurre una modificación de "Verdad o Reto"_ – explicó él – _Tomaremos turnos para preguntarnos cosas inofensivas, y si uno de nosotros se niega a contestar, cumpliremos el reto que la otra persona escoja._

Ella mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior.

-Eso suena peligroso.

Hubo otra pausa, como si él estuviera debatiéndose entre una sonrisa y una mueca burlona. Se la imaginó rápida, ligera, que cruzara sus labios por apenas un momento antes de que planeara su respuesta.

 _-Yo empezaré_ – dijo él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – _Algo sencillo. ¿Cuál es tu posición preferida?_

Su boca cayó abierta.

-¡Eso no es sencillo ni inofensivo!

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La misma pausa burlona. Ella comenzaba a darse cuenta de que este tipo no perdía el tiempo.

 _-Siempre tienes la opción del reto._

Ella frunció la boca hacia un lado.

-No lo creo, viendo lo que tú consideras una pregunta _fácil._ – Otro sorbo de vino, otra respiración profunda – Bien… mi posición preferida. Supongo que me gusta estar… estar… arriba. – Por algún motivo, esperaba que él se riera. No lo hizo – No tengo idea de cómo se llama.

 _-La Vaquera, también llamada La Amazona. Una de mis preferidas, dicho sea de paso._

-Perezoso – se burló Hermione.

 _-No rías tan rápido_ – rió él, con un toque de sorpresa en la voz – _Follar desde abajo requiere un enorme esfuerzo físico._

Otra pausa, pero ésta vino de ella. La forma en que él moduló la palabra con F tan casualmente la dejó algo mareada, aunque también podrían ser los efectos de todo ese vino.

-Su…supongo que es mi turno – murmuró, rogando no sonar tan avergonzada como se sentía – Si pudieras…

 _-Escojo el reto._

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

-¡Ni siquiera terminé de formular mi pregunta!

Él no parecía molesto por ello.

 _-Tengo curiosidad por saber qué tipo de reto plantearías._

Que descarado.

-Bien – se decidió – Te reto a quitarte una prenda de ropa.

 _-Astuta –_ remarcó él – _Es como si supieras que estoy sentado aquí con nada más que mis boxers_ – Antes de que ella pudiera formular una respuesta coherente, se escucharon ruidos de movimientos al otro lado del audífono, y luego su voz – _Reto completado._

Ella palideció – Eh…

 _-Bien. Siguiendo con tu respuesta anterior sobre estar arriba, ¿te gusta deslizarte arriba y debajo de tu pareja o prefieres rotar tus caderas y frotarte contra él en círculos lentos?_

Ella todavía no lograba hacerse a la idea de que, de hecho, este hombre misterioso posiblemente estaba hablando con ella desnudo. Y la mención de _deslizarse y frotarse_ no ayudaban para nada. Sus pensamientos viajaron hacia la última vez que había tenido sexo, que había sido siglos atrás. Todo era efímero. Cada toque. Cada sentimiento. Nada era completo.

Trató de recordar, de formular un recuerdo completo, pero todo era inconcluso.

 _-¿Está todo bien?_ – preguntó él.

Hermione tragó pesado.

-Yo… sí. Es solo… que ha pasado tanto tiempo y… yo… eh – cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose ridícula. Él era un completo desconocido. No había necesidad de sentirse nerviosa. Pero algo acerca de él no se sentía del todo desconocido.

Finalmente, como si fuera por voluntad propia, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en su sitio, contra el sofá. Sus músculos se relajaron, y sus nervios se disiparon. Su pulso se aceleró, y cerró los ojos. No podía recordar, pero podría imaginárselo.

 _-Ha pasado mucho tiempo para ti, ¿no?_ – preguntó él, abandonando su arrogancia.

-S…sí.

 _-Dime en qué estás pensando._

Era el vino. Debía ser el vino, porque de otro modo ella no lo diría estando sobria.

-En ti.

La voz de él bajó un tono.

 _-No seas tímida_ – respiró profundamente _– Dime qué es lo que estás haciendo._

Hermione inspiró, con el labio inferior temblándole.

-Yo…estoy encima tuyo… rotando mis caderas en lentos…muy lentos círculos.

Esto era una locura. Era una completa y total locura. Jamás viviría para contarlo.

 _-¿Me sientes contra ti?_ – indagó él, eliminando los nervios de ella. Su sonrojo se incrementó.

-S…Sí.

Hubo un cambio en la respiración de él – _¿Dónde?_

-En… entre mis piernas – susurró ella – A través de mi ropa.

Algo en el modo en que él exhaló hizo que su cuerpo temblara en respuesta. Ella no tenía idea de que fuera posible sentirse tan excitada solo por el sonido de la voz de alguien, mucho menos de un completo desconocido.

 _-Estás haciéndolo mal_ – dijo él, sonando de cualquier forma menos contrariado – _Se supone que_ yo _debo ser quien te excite a_ ti.

-Lo… siento.

Su respuesta fue suave – _No te atrevas a pedir disculpas._

-¿Qué… qué me harías si estuvieras aquí? – se las arregló ella para preguntar, con las mejillas enrojecidas, y ligeramente horrorizada de su propia valentía.

 _-Déjame mostrártelo._

Esas dos palabras la excitaron tanto como la aterrorizaron, al punto en que no tuvo otra opción más que ceder ante los deseos de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron y se estiró a buscar la otra parte de su nueva adquisición. Sentir el frío y suave material le provocó una serie de temblores a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Era largo, plateado y casi parecido a una serpiente. Tomó una profunda y caliente respiración y abrió sus piernas sobre el sofá, con la palma de una mano apoyada delicadamente sobre su frente, y la otra sobre su abdomen, sosteniendo… _eso_ firmemente.

Había una fresca brisa de verano atravesando las ventanas. Permitió que la envolviera, junto a cada una de las distintas sensaciones que corrían por sus venas. Todavía no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo.

 _-No tengas miedo_ – le dijo él, adivinando sus pensamientos – _Solo cierra tus ojos y relájate para mí. Yo me encargo del resto._

Hermione siguió sus instrucciones. Respiró profundamente, sintiéndose como una colegiala nerviosa a punto de ser tocada íntimamente por primera vez. Su anterior nerviosismo había sido reemplazado por un inesperado sentimiento. La anticipación acumulada en su pecho ahora emanaba de cada poro de su cuerpo. No podía enfocarse en nada más que no fuera la respiración suave de su hombre misterioso.

Se preguntó dónde estaría él, qué estaría haciendo, y por sobretodo, cómo se vería.

Su juego de palabras sugería que era joven. No podría tener más de veinticinco. Pero era el sonido de su voz lo que le hacía cuestionarlo todo. Claramente tenía un buen vocabulario, sin sonar sabelotodo. Era rápido para pensar, sin sonar apresurado. Era paciente. Se lo percibía ligeramente en un punto medio entre presumido y seguro consigo mismo, de un modo que le sugería a ella que no siempre jugaba limpio.

Este chico era malo.

Pero sus pensamientos erráticos eventualmente terminaron. Sentía una ligera vibración contra su abdomen. Hermione respiró profundo nuevamente y soltó el instrumento. Éste se movió solo, controlado por la persona al otro lado de la línea. La chica de la tienda no le había comentado sobre esta función, pero no le importaba en ese momento.

Se estiró, consumida por los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo, imaginándose a su hombre misterioso suspendido sobre ella con sus fuertes y firmes manos tocándola, en lugar del aparato.

 _-¿Cómo se siente eso?_ – preguntó él, incrementando el fuego que la consumía con solo su voz.

Hermione se acomodó mejor, inadvertidamente abriendo el espacio entre sus piernas. El aparato se movió a través de su torso, dibujando amplios círculos alrededor de su abdomen. Ella podía sentir la punta redondeada contra la tela de su vestido. Luego tomó contacto con la piel desnuda, frotándose contra el pequeño espacio entre sus doloridos pechos. Deseaba arrancarse la ropa y sentirlo todo como debía ser, pero su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil ante las caricias.

Su hombre, a quien de ahora en más se referiría como Erik, basada en el fantasma de su novela favorita (*), continuó su viaje a través del territorio prohibido. Arrastró el aparato a lo largo de su clavícula, contra el hueso que enmarcaba su cuello, mientras desmantelaba sus inhibiciones con el paso de cada segundo.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido bajo – Oh… Oh, Dios…

 _-No hay dioses aquí –_ respondió él – _Solo yo._

La ligera amenaza en su voz estimuló sus sentidos. Se lo podía imaginar con mayor claridad ahora, suspendido encima de ella con el calor emanando de su cuerpo, y su respiración acompasada contra la curva interna de su cuello, directamente sobre su pulso, donde las vibraciones continuaban.

Se escuchó un sonido al otro lado de la línea, una expulsión de aire que sonaba como una risa ligera, sin ser una burla ni un insulto. Era más de incredulidad.

 _-Esto es una tortura_ – susurró Erik – _Ser capaz de sentirte sin realmente sentirte._

Ella se imaginó que les decía estas cosas a todas las mujeres, pero el pensamiento de que eran solo para ellas hizo que la zona debajo de su ombligo reviviera, completamente receptiva a las caricias de su fantasma.

Las vibraciones viajaron desde su cuello hacia la línea de su barbilla, y hasta el arco de su boca. Hermione podía sentir cada uno de los temblores a través del aparato, y sin más provocación, presionó sus hambrientos y temblorosos labios contra la redondeada punta del consolador, capturándolo en un beso con lengua.

 _-Mi amor, eres demasiado sexy…_ \- murmuró él, como si supiera lo que ella estaba haciendo… como si pudiera sentirlo.

La segunda y tercera palabra resonaron dentro de ella, provocando que el calor estallara en su rostro y cuello, y prácticamente en el resto de su cuerpo. Inconscientemente tiró de los amarres de su vestido, y sintió la tela esmeralda cayendo en cascada por su cuerpo, dejándola expuesta completamente, con solo el delgado encaje de su sostén y bragas para cubrirla.

Hermione suspiró con deseo, mientras una ligera brisa le hacía cosquillas en la piel desnuda. Se sentía como si el más mínimo roce podría detonar la energía construyéndose en su centro. Lo que más quería era que su fantasma supiera cuan bien se sentía esto, y cuánto lo necesitaba, pero las palabras no salían. Apenas era capaz de formular un simple pensamiento coherente, mucho menos una oración.

Juzgando por la sutil contención en la voz de Erik, él estaba igual, o peor, de excitado.

 _-El sonido de tu respiración... –_ se contuvo – _Realmente no tienes idea de lo que te haría si pudiera tocarte de verdad._

Ella quería averiguarlo. No importaba cuánto tuviera que pagar, si eso significaba poder conocerlo, para poder quitarle esa máscara que lo ocultaba de ella. Pero todo lo que tenían para comunicarse sus deseos era el suave y metálico aparato que parecía aumentar en velocidad con cada dolorosamente glorioso segundo. Hermione se aferraba a los últimos vestigios de cordura, con el pecho agitado mientras sentía la punta redondeada circulando su pezón izquierdo, obligándolo a envararse, y luego al otro. Las rosadas puntas de sus pechos se endurecieron, prácticamente sobresaliendo de la tela de su sostén, rogando ser liberadas.

 _-Quiero que imagines mis labios_ – dijo él, susurrando y enviando más vibraciones deliciosas a la sensible piel de sus aureolas – _Quiero que imagines mis labios besándote… justo aquí._

Había una grieta entre los labios de Hermione, permitiendo la salida de un profundo gemido. Sus ojos estaban semi cerrados y escudados bajo la densa neblina de pasión que Erik formaba con cada palabra y movimiento. Todo se basaba en los detalles. Estaba todo en cada uno de los pequeños detalles en este enredo de voces y sensaciones.

Hermione tuvo que admitírselo a sí misma que jamás se había sentido tan excitada, si siquiera ante la verdadera presencia de un hombre. Esta era la cosa más pecaminosamente erótica que había hecho, y probablemente que jamás haría. No tenía suficiente. No podía detener la necesidad que crecía en su pecho y entre sus piernas. Solo podía permanecer recostada allí y rendirse a sus deseos… y a los de él.

 _-Esos seráficos sonidos que haces…_ \- señaló él, prácticamente estremeciéndose – _No puedo tener suficiente de ellos…_

En el fondo de su mente, sus pensamientos rondaron la segunda palabra que usó, sabiendo que era famosa por ser usada en una novela en particular: la novela de donde su fantasma había sacado su alias. Se sentía extrañamente personal, el compartir esta clásica obra de literatura con él, con el único extraño en el mundo que había conseguido convertirla en un desastre caliente.

El vibrador abandonó sus elevados pezones y se movió hacia abajo por su retorcido estómago, hasta el borde de sus bragas. Se preguntó vagamente cómo es que trabajaban esos controles, pero no podía enfocarse lo suficiente como para satisfacer su vena curiosa. En su lugar, su atención estaba abocada a la verdadera posibilidad de que estaba a punto de sentir las vibraciones en los sitios más prohibidos.

Ella necesitaba esto.

Necesitaba esto más de lo que Erik podría imaginarse, más de lo que ella le permitiría saber.

 _-¿Debería hacerlo?_ – le preguntó él, hablando lentamente - _¿Debería follarte?_

Allí estaba. La palabra _follar_. Se sentía débil por la vergüenza y la excitación que esa palabra provocaba en ella. No era del tipo de chica que decía groserías, pero el modo en que él hablaba, el modo en que decía estas palabras como si formaran la llave del mismo cofre de los placeres la hacía sentir traviesa.

Este chico era más que malo. Este chico posiblemente era corrupto.

Hermione se tragó sus nervios y respiró profundamente, dentro y fuera, hasta que la punta del vibrador se deslizó dentro de sus bragas. El cambio en la velocidad le provocó rodar los ojos. Podía sentir su excitación humedecer el encaje, caliente con el deseo.

 _-Daría lo que fuera por acariciar mi lengua a lo largo de tu precioso centro_ – confesó él, agujereando su defensa con cada una de sus pecaminosas palabras _– Canta para mí, Ángel._

Ella se quejó, con un sonido que se debatía entre un llanto y un gemido, al sentir la primera caricia. La punta redondeada se frotó una y otra vez contra sus áreas sensibles, provocando la salida de humedad desde su entrada con cada movimiento, y presionando su clítoris pulsante como si estuviera hecho solo para ese propósito; solo para este momento.

Se sentía increíble. Se sentía divino.

Su pulso se aceleró. Cerró sus ojos y se lo imaginó cepillando el cabello húmedo adherido a su frente, besando sus labios y presionando su propia excitación contra sus muslos. Se preguntó si estaba solo sentado en una habitación oscura, acariciando su erección mientras no paraba de decirle todas las cosas sucias que quería hacerle a su mente, cuerpo y alma. Se preguntó si él la imaginaba también, de la forma en que ella lo imaginaba. Se preguntó el color de su cabello, y cómo eran sus ojos.

Estos pensamientos la tenían acorralada contra la pared por el deseo. Había muy poco que pudiera hacer para saciar su sed de conocimiento. De hecho, no podía hacer prácticamente nada. Lo único que sabía sobre la identidad de este hombre era el sonido de su voz, y hasta ahora, no podía tener suficiente de él.

Las vibraciones aumentaron de velocidad, provocando que sus labios íntimos temblaran contra el aparato. Su centro palpitaba. Podía sentirlo. Prácticamente podía oírlo. Las vibraciones. La humedad. La respiración pesada al otro lado del audífono. Cada una de las facetas de esta fantasía hecha realidad la tenían pendiendo de un hilo.

Hermione esperó, aguantando la respiración, temblando y ahogándose en deseo.

La punta apenas delineó su entrada, consiguiendo arrancarle un gemido gutural del centro de su ser, y luego se deslizó dentro de ella con el lubricante natural desbordando por su extremo. Ella abrió su boca en un grito silencioso sin dejar de temblar. Su fantasma respondió ante esto con un gruñido ensordecedor que le confirmó que no estaba sola en este torbellino de pasión.

Nuevamente, se le cruzó por la mente preguntarse si esto ocurría con todas las mujeres o era algo reservado únicamente para esta llamada en particular, algo que nunca había sucedido con anterioridad.

 _-Eres hermosa._

-Tu… no lo sabes – exhaló ella.

 _-Eres hermosa_ – repitió él.

Ella no tenía el tiempo ni la concentración para discutir en este momento. Podía sentir las vibraciones profundamente en su interior. Se aferró a las esquinas del sofá con ambas manos, tratando de sujetarse mientras el aparato entraba y salía de ella. Las primeras veces entraba hasta el final y luego salía por completo, jugando con ella y probándola. Ella rechinaba los dientes, muriendo por liberarse, deseando el momento en que todos sus sentidos se reunirían en uno solo y luego se desharían.

Erik rotó inocentemente el aparato dentro suyo, añadiendo nuevas sensaciones a las anteriores, descubriendo un nuevo nivel de placer, uno que ella jamás había experimentado. El sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que ella no era una princesa virginal vestida con un vestido blanco y con flores en el cabello. Él sabía que ella necesitaba algo más, algo más duro, y profundo, y oscuro.

Y, Merlín, se lo estaba dando.

Hermione clavó sus uñas en el sofá mientras lo sentía deslizarse en ella. La fuerza combinada con cada uno de sus embistes, y la posibilidad de sentir aún más, la tenía delirando. No había medicina para este tipo de fiebre. No había pociones. No había ningún remedio. Estaba solo la creciente posibilidad de que en algún momento, una de esas estocadas lograran desatarla desde lo más profundo de su ser.

No paraba de jadear, gimiendo y llorando de placer.

Esperaba que esos sonidos lograran excitarlo. Esperaba que esos sonidos lo llevaran hasta el punto de no retorno.

Esperaba que esos sonidos se grabaran íntimamente en lo más profundo de su memoria, para que él se viera obligado a recordar esta noche; y recordarla a ella.

En algún momento entre estos delirios de placer y chorros de pasión, Hermione sintió una chispa de algo en su centro, donde las vibraciones seguían girando y golpeando con extremada destreza. Comenzó como algo pequeño… poderoso pero pequeño, como una pequeña chispa capaz de atravesar la primera capa de su piel y luego crecer, alentada por el deseo de su fantasma mezclado con el suyo propio, para pasar a ser de una lengua de fuego a un verdadero incendio catastrófico y devastador, logrando abrasar cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo.

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándosela contra el brazo del sofá. Gritó, con el pecho agitado y el corazón galopando, atrapada en olas tras olas de puro éxtasis. Su rostro y cabello estaban cubiertos en sudor, esperando por este momento. Se sacudió y tembló, y prácticamente se lastimó el labio de tanto apretarlo con sus dientes.

Las sensaciones la consumieron por completo, tanto que apenas consiguió registrar a su fantasma imitándola en su liberación.

Allá quedaron sus dudas.

Le costaba respirar, y lograr darle sentido a lo que acababa de suceder, cuando el mundo finalmente se acomodó a su alrededor. Ella seguía en su apartamento. Seguía en su living. Seguía recostada en su sofá. Seguía conectada a una llamada con un completo desconocido, un extraño que había logrado excitarla desde lo más profundo y dejarla hecha un manojo de temblores, después de un demoledor orgasmo.

Él seguía ahí. Podía escucharlo jadear por aire. Podía escucharlo recuperar lentamente el control, como ella. Pero no era capaz de emitir una palabra, no después de lo que él había logrado hacerle. No había nada que pudiera compararse a la locura que había provocado una sola conversación con un extraño.

Hasta donde ella sabía, incluso podría ser una persona peligrosa.

Pero incluso ese pensamiento consiguió avivar la llama.

Ella podía manejar el peligro.

Ella y el peligro se conocían de primera mano.

 _-Te reto a que repitamos esto_ – dijo él, finalmente rompiendo el silencio con su baja y sensual voz.

Hermione sintió algo parecido a una risita tonta cosquillear el interior de sus labios. No podía creer su audacia. No podía creer su soltura. Y especialmente no podía creer que él recordara el juego. No le había respondido exactamente, por lo que le correspondía cumplir un reto.

-Eres bastante atrevido – remarcó ella, sonando más impresionada que irritada – Pero te mentiría si dijera que no quiero hacer esto de nuevo.

Él hizo una pausa, sonriéndose a si mismo.

 _-Técnicamente estoy yendo en contra de las reglas al proponerte hacerlo de nuevo._

-¿Cuáles son las otras reglas? – preguntó Hermione.

 _-No son muchas_ – explicó Erik – _No podemos intercambiar direcciones o nombres, básicamente nada demasiado personal._

Nombres no. Esto causó que Hermione frunciera los labios. Suprimió el suspiro que amenazaba con escapar de su boca, y en su lugar buscó una alternativa.

-¿Qué me dices de iniciales? – preguntó ahora, admirando su ingenio - ¿Me dirías tus iniciales?

Otra pausa en la conversación, pero esta no escondía el indicio de una sonrisa. Era como si hubiera cruzado una línea, adentrándose en un sitio que era prohibido. El persistente silencio aumentó la ansiedad de Hermione, quien comenzó a abrir su boca para retractarse de su pregunta invasiva y regresar a las previas bromas pero…

 _-DM_ – respondió él, después de varios minutos – _Mis iniciales son D y M._

Hermione quiso responderle, agradecerle por darle una respuesta incuso aunque era completamente innecesaria. Pero el eco de su respuesta reverberó en su mente, y lentamente, un estremecedor reconocimiento brotó en su cuerpo.

Permaneció allí en silecio.

 _-¿Ocurre algo malo?_ – le preguntó su fantasma.

-No… no – murmuró ella – Yo… yo solo… olvidé que tenía… eh – No podía ser cierto. No había forma. No había oportunidad. – Tengo… tengo que irme.

 _-Oh._

Hermione frunció sus labios y trató de ignorar la decepción latente en la voz de él. Pero no había forma en que pudiera continuar esta conversación después…después de…

-Lo siento – respiró profundo, incorporándose y tomándose un ultimo momento para recapacitar en todo lo que acababa de pasar, antes de sacar el audífono de su oído, y de esa forma cortar la conversación, para luego colocarlo en su mesita de café.

Permaneció allí, sentada al borde del sofá, incapaz de pensar o enunciar palabras.

-No es posible – dijo Hermione en voz alta, pasando ambas manos por su cabello – _Joder._

XXX

(*) La novela a la que Hermione se refiere es _El Fantasma de la Ópera,_ la cual recomiendo muchísimo si aún no la leyeron. El personaje, además, se caracteriza por un vocabulario particular, y por pedirle a _su Ángel_ que cante.

* * *

 **Primer capítulo de este minific. Son seis en total, trataré de subir al menos dos por semana.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, y déjenme su opinion en los comentarios! los leo!**

 **Pekis :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Hermione corría a través de las calles, con los tacones resonando sobre el húmedo pavimento mientras se dirigía hacia la tienda de adultos que quedaba en la otra cuadra.

Se llamaba " _La Fuente de Ti"_ , un nombre que ella había confundido con algo relacionado al autodescubrimiento, pero que en realidad se refería al horroroso acto sexual del mismo nombre (*).

No había necesidad de aclarar que más de una persona se quedó mirándola mientras disminuía discretamente su velocidad al llegar a esas pesadas y opacas puertas. Era la mitad de la tarde, lo que significaba que la mayoría de las personas estaban encerradas en sus oficinas trabajando, pero aún se veían algunos dispersos por las calles, lo suficiente como para lograr que el nudo que Hermione tenía en el pecho se apretara más con cada segundo que pasaba.

Todo pasó rápidamente después de eso.

Las puertas rechinaron cuando ingresó, en consonancia con el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el techo, y los latidos de su corazón.

Dentro se podían observar una enorme cantidad de elementos fálicos, con adornos e incluso algunos verdaderamente aterradores, alineados contra las paredes y en las estanterías. Después de pasar cerca de tres segundos observando sus alrededores, Hermione podía contar con una mano los elementos que todavía no poseía con algunas variaciones.

A pesar de eso, la intranquilidad que tenía en el cuerpo no tenía relación con la lencería comestible o los perversos elementos que había adquirido a lo largo de su sequía de tres años.

No, su intranquilidad tenía que ver con un elemento en particular, oculto en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo, desde donde podía sentirlo presionarse contra su costado, brindándole recuerdos de la noche anterior, cuando la había presionado en otras regiones corporales.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era cerrar los ojos y esa voz, las iniciales y la lenta y titilante vibración que acompañaba los recuerdos la inundaban. Hermione tragó pesado, dejando que la tensión y las dudas se empujaran hacia abajo por su esófago. Resuelta a manejar sus asuntos y regresar al trabajo en poco tiempo, caminó hacia el recibidor, donde la misma dependienta de hace dos semanas atrás estaba sentada. Una mujer bohemia, de espíritu libre en los mediados de los 50 años, con largo, rizado y rojizo cabello sujeto por palillos, y vestida con una túnica de terciopelo azul eléctrico, que contrastaba claramente contra la tenue iluminación de la tienda.

En otro contexto, Hermione habría catalogado a esta mujer como una artista naturalista, aunque supuso que cualquiera podría argumentar que el sexo era un tipo de arte natural, en cierto modo.

Rhiannon, la dependienta, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le sonrió a Hermione mientras seguía hablando con alguien a través de un audífono. Le hizo señas de que se acercara.

-Ya me comunicaré con los proveedores – le aseguró Rhiannon a la persona al otro lado de la línea – Sí… estoy de acuerdo.

Hermione dio un paso hacia un lado, girando su cabeza en dirección al resto de la tienda, pretendiendo no oír la conversación. Había una vela de vainilla ardiendo en el mostrador, llenando su nariz con el suave aroma. Era una esencia apropiada para un sex shop, dulce y sugestiva sin las características invasivas de, por ejemplo, la canela o el cardamomo.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, lo entiendo – siguió Rhiannon – Bien, escucha… te llamaré luego… tengo una cliente aquí… sí, definitivamente… no te preocupes… solo llégate por la tienda y haré que te lo arreglen sin costo…

Armonizada con el aroma y las vibras de la tienda, Hermione volteó nuevamente hacia la dependienta, recibiendo otra sonrisa mientras Rhiannon se quitaba el auricular.

-Lo lamento – se disculpó la bruja mayor, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Si las arrugas por estrés existieran en Rhiannon, su rostro estaría surcado de ellas de este a oeste – Hubo un ligero defecto en la nueva provisión de condones sabor a arándanos, y sin entrar en más detalles, digamos solo que el sabor no era tanto como arándanos, sino más bien…

Hermione volteó junto con Rhiannon al oír el sonido de las puertas, rechinando al abrirse. Otro cliente había ingresado, alto, vestido con un elegante y negro sobretodo, y con el rostro tapado por un paraguas. Cuando lo cerró, quedó tapado por un estante cercano, bloqueado a la vista de Hermione. No lo culpaba. Por lo poco que había logrado ver de él, se veía normal, lo que significaba que estar en una tienda sexual a la mitad del día le resultaba tan vergonzoso como a ella.

-Bueno Hermione – intercedió Rhiannon, volviendo a enfocarse en ella - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Eh… - Hermione hizo una pausa, abriendo su boca y volviendo a cerrarla. No se había preparado para tener una audiencia. De hecho, ahora mismo estaba luchando contra la necesidad de salir de la tienda, y simplemente arrojar el aparato a un cesto de asura, en lugar de regresarlo, que había sido el plan original. – Yo… eh, quería averiguar sobre la política de devolución de… eh, de mi última compra.

La mujer suspiró, momentáneamente alicaída, antes de rebuscar entre los papeles que tenía en el mostrador – Bien, ya veo – dijo en voz alta – La "Caricia de dos partes".

El labio inferior de Hermione tembló – Eh… sí, ese mismo.

-¿Acaso tuviste un problema mecánico? – preguntó Rhiannon, confundida – No tuve más que buenas referencias por parte de otras mujeres.

-No, no es un problema mecanico.

-¿Oh?

Nuevamente, volvió a temblarle el labio – Yo solo… eh… no lo utilizo.

Rhiannon asintió – No te preocupes, hay muchos clientes que experimentan la primera vez algo de nerviosismo.

-No es nerviosismo – aclaró Hermione rápidamente.

-Bueno, a menos de que se trate de un problema de funcionamiento, me temo que no puedo darte un reembolso – explicó Rhiannon – Lo siento, es política de la tienda.

Hermione tragó, sin importarle ya el reembolso – No hay problema – dijo abruptamente – Yo solo… se lo daré a una amiga – sin decir nada más, y con el rostro fijo mirando al suelo de madera, se giró en redondo y se apresuró hacia la puerta, con las mejillas y el cuello ardiendo de vergüenza y luego con alarma, al chocarse duro contra un pecho firme, cubierto de un sobretodo.

Rhiannon miró por encima del mostrador, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras observaba la escena.

-Oh, Merlín… Lamento mucho… - Hermione comenzó a disculparse, dando un paso atrás del desconocido y mirando con creciente horror cómo el metálico y largo aparato escapaba de los confines de su abrigo y se precipitaba al suelo con un estruendoso _clunk._

Quizás habría sido más sabio traer el aparato en su empaque, pero no pudo encontrarlo en el gigante agujero negro de cosas que tenía en su apartamento.

Y justo entonces, las cosas se volvieron aún más complicadas.

A pesar de la aguda voz en su mente que le exigía que no lo hiciera, Hermione enfocó su atención hacia adelante, a donde el Sr. Sobretodo estaba parado.

En el medio segundo que le llevó a sus rodillas debilitarse, y al calor que sentía en las mejillas y cuello convertirse en un abrasador y consumidor fuego, notó tres cosas sobre él:

Número uno: Era más caliente de lo que recordaba. Cegadoramente caliente.

Número dos: Le estaba sonriendo burlón.

Número tres: ya no era pálido y fantasmal. De hecho, pudo notar una enorme cantidad de color en él, tanto en su cuerpo como en sus ojos, lo que capturó en una sola mirada.

Hermione trastabilló hacia atrás, colisionando con una estantería de lencería comestible, y provocando la caída de varias tangas de caramelo que se mezclaron en el piso con su vibrador, cuyo funcionamiento interno se había encendido por el golpe, y ahora llenaba el ensordecedor silencio con su intenso zumbido.

XXX

En el tiempo que le llevó a la desconcertada bruja recuperar su compostura y salir corriendo de la tienda, él notó tres cosas:

Número uno: ella era más torpe de lo que recordaba.

Número dos: tenía el pecho decorado con una placa de Auror, lo que lo llevaba a imaginar que el Trío Dorado había cumplido con su deber y completado el círculo. Encantador.

Número tres: ella lo sabía.

(*) La fuente de ti: acto sexual en el que el hombre se sienta sobre la cara de la mujer, y mientras ella le practica sexo oral a la región testicular, él se masturba intensamente para luego eyacular sobre el rostro, cuello y senos de ella.

* * *

 **Cortito pero intenso ;)**

 **Gracias por leer, y sobre todo por comentar. No sean tímidos, y cuéntenme qué les pareció este capítulo.**

 **Para quienes no lo saben, en mi perfil hay más traducciones terminadas para disfrutar. Y pueden agregarme a mi facebook para recibir novedades sobre las actualizaciones: Fletcher Fletcher Fanfiction.**

 **Saludos, pekis :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Era cerca de medianoche, cuando Hermione decidió que no podía dormir.

Nueve horas habían pasado, y aún no era capaz de eliminar la imagen de esos ojos y esa sonrisa burlona de su mente. Era malo, al punto en que estaba considerando severamente preparar una dosis de último minuto de una pócima para dormir. Para su mala fortuna, no tenía los ingredientes necesarios, pero lo que sí tenía era una botella cerrada de Vino Élfico… si no podía dormir por la noche, al menos podría beber.

Resignada a su noche de insomnio, Hermione levantó las mantas que la cubrían y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde descorchó el vino y bebió directamente de la botella.

Su compromiso con el alcohol era lo más cercano a una relación que había tenido desde Ron. Lamentable, en realidad… pero el alcohol nunca la había desilusionado como los hombres, ni tampoco había olvidado su cumpleaños. No. El alcohol siempre estaba presente en su cumpleaños (y en Navidad, y en el día de San Valentín, y en la mayoría de los feriados comerciales, así como los fines de semana y esas largas e infinitas noches que pasaba con el Sr. Darcy y comida china). Era seguro asumir que prefería un buen vino del modo en que Harry apreciaba una escoba bien pulida, y Neville apreciaba la jardinería. Bastante poco característico de alguien con su reputación, siendo la morena devora libros del grupo, pero no era ni la mitad de mojigata como su reputación lo sugería.

Hermione probó su punto al moverse hacia su sofá, con la habitación a oscuras, y encontró el audífono en el centro de la mesita de café… atrayéndola por su necesidad sexual.

Bromeaba.

De cualquier modo, solo ver el auricular hizo que los dedos de sus pies se doblaran, aunque no de mala manera.

Claramente se había olvidado de él durante su paseo hacia la tienda de Rhiannon. De hecho, no era tanto el vibrador (al que había abandonado en el piso de la tienda… vibrando) lo que le molestaba más. Era el maldito audífono. Era la voz que salía a través de él, y la forma en que su cuerpo respondía ante eso… ante _él._

Nuevamente, sus pensamientos vagaron hacia esa noche.

 _DM_ , le había dicho él. _Mis iniciales son D y M._

Se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano, con la botella en la mano. No había dudas de que lo que había sucedido esa tarde había hecho mella en ella, pero el problema no era _él_ siendo _él_ lo que la mantenía sin dormir. Era el hecho de que no le importaba… para nada. De hecho, la simple idea de que su hombre misterioso fuera el mismo que vio en la tienda la dejaba…ligeramente… ¿emocionada?

Todavía cabía la posibilidad de que todo haya sido mera coincidencia, y que el hecho de encontrárselo en la tienda no tuviera nada que ver con esas iniciales (o esa voz, que ahora le sonaba conocida, ya que pensaba en ello).

No, había exagerado completamente.

Haberle cortado la comunicación había sido un gran error. Seguro había docenas de magos en el área de Londres con esas iniciales. El hecho de haber considerado que _él_ era el hombre detrás de la voz era ridículo. Después de todo, ¿que estaría haciendo _él,_ el extraordinario hurón botador, en una línea sexual telefónica? ¿Trabajando en ella, incluso?

Sí, había exagerado, y alcanzó una conclusión imposible basada en una mínima evidencia.

Repentinamente frustrada consigo misma por haber abandonado el vibrador, Hermione volteó hacia el audífono. Estaba exactamente donde lo había dejado la otra noche, después de la cual había salido del país por un viaje de negocios. Nuevamente recordó su conversación con el hombre misterioso, cuando le explicó sobre sus frenéticos horarios de trabajo y todo el viaje que éste conllevaba.

Él era… encantador.

Encantador, y nada similar a un hurón.

Con eso en mente, hizo algo que se juró no haría nunca. No de nuevo, de cualquier modo.

Levantó el auricular de la mesita y se lo colocó en el oído, esperando mientras el vino nublaba sus sentidos y el distante sonido de la lluvia repiqueteaba como música de fondo. Esperó pacientemente. ¿Por quién? No tenía la mínima idea. ¿Para qué? Solo lo deseaba.

- _¡Hola! Te comunicaste con Sortilegios Weasley. Mi nombre es George, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?_

Hermione palideció – Eh…

Justo como la última vez, se escuchó una risita al otro lado de la línea – _Bromeaba._

-Bien – rió ella, a medias, tratando de disminuir su nerviosismo y formar una respuesta coherente – Entonces, ¿conoces a George Weasley?

- _Estoy seguro de que la mitad del mundo mágico conoce quién es George Weasley. Es un buen amigo de Harry Potter, ¿o no?_

Hermione tragó pesado, escuchando los nombres de sus amigos cercanos con duda – Es cierto – razonó – El Profeta _se asegura_ de publicar siempre algo sobre Harry… Harry Potter y sus amigos.

- _Especialmente sobre la bonita castaña…_

-¿La bonita castaña? – repitió ella, con las mejillas encendidas.

Aunque no era capaz de verlo, era evidente que había asentido.

- _Ya sabes, la que tiene el nombre extraño. Ella aparece en el periódico al menos tres o cuatro veces al mes, abogando por los derechos de los Elfos Domésticos y persiguiendo y derrotando a los criminales. Una chica muy activa, ¿no lo es?_

-Eh… yo… sí, supongo que sí.

-… _Pero no me llamaste para que conversemos sobre Hermione Granger, ¿verdad?_

Algo tiró de los músculos de su pecho al momento en que su nombre salió de sus labios… con esa voz. – No me molesta. Eh, yo en realidad llamaba para disculparme por lo que sucedió la última vez.

- _No pasa nada_ – le aseguró él, sonando sincero - _Estoy aquí para tu placer, ¿recuerdas? Eso significa que puedes hacer lo que te plazca, por cuanto tiempo quieras, sin más cuestionamientos. Todos mis clientes pueden hacerlo._

-Suena solitario – pensó ella en voz alta, antes de poner detenerse – Ser usado de esa forma.

Nuevamente lo escuchó reír, aunque sonaba algo más afectivo – _Aprecio tu preocupación, pero no lo veo como "ser usado" de esta forma. Es algo más personal que eso, algo similar a una terapia. De hecho, te contaré un pequeño secreto_ – le ofreció él – _La mayoría de los clientes no están buscando gratificación sexual. Solo alguien con quien conversar, y no me molesta ser esa persona._

Ella parpadeó sorprendida – Bueno eso es… bastante admirable.

 _-¿Yo? ¿Admirable?_ – rió él – _Es la primera vez que me llaman así._

-¿Oh?

- _Hablando de soledad… -_ indagó él, cambiando imperceptiblemente de tema - _¿Cómo está tu vida sexual?_

Hermione suspiró con burla – Tan activa como el Profesor Binns, un lunes por la mañana.

- _O cualquier mañana._

-O cualquier mañana – coincidió ella, sonriendo – tomaré eso como una confirmación de que fuiste a Hogwarts.

 _-Así es_ – aseguró él - … _pero suficiente sobre mí._

-Oh, oh…

- _¿Oh, oh?_

-Siento que viene otra de tus "inocentes" e "inofensivas" preguntas – aclaró la bruja.

- _Como, por ejemplo, ¿Cuáles son tus iniciales? –_ bromeó él.

Ella frunció sus labios, asintiendo – Me merecía eso.

Nuevamente se escuchó su risa, esta vez a expensas suya _– Es insultante que creas que desperdiciaría mi pregunta en algo tan insignificante como tus iniciales_ – la reprendió él, sarcásticamente – _Si realmente quisiera exponerte, simplemente te preguntaría el nombre._

Hermione se congeló.

 _-…Pero no lo haré_ – siguió él - _… porque me ganaría mi despido._

El nudo que tenía en el pecho se soltó un poco – Entonces… ¿ _qué_ vas a preguntarme?

Hubo una pausa en la línea, recordando sus conversaciones previas, de cerca de tres minutos. Tan larga, de hecho, que Hermione se preguntó si es que él seguía ahí, o si la llamada se había cortado, o si él la había dejado colgada como ella lo había hecho la vez anterior. La última opción le dejaba un hueco inconsolable en el estómago, uno que crecía más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

Finalmente, después de esos tres minutos de espera, el silencio llegó a su fin.

- _¿Cuál es tu banda favorita?_ – preguntó él, en un tono ligeramente diferente del usual.

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida, pero no desilusionada – Bueno, es difícil reducirlas a una sola, pero recientemente estuve escuchando mucho a Muse – explicó ella - ¿Conoces a Muse?

 _-Tengo una entrada para su show, este sábado._

El nudo se hizo más fuerte – Yo también.

Una nueva pausa se sintió del otro lado. Aunque, a diferencia de la anterior, esta estaba acompañada de algo.

Hermione escuchó atentamente, reconociendo la voz de Matt Bellamy. Parecía que, en vista de su mutuo interés, su hombre misterioso estaba reproduciendo "Histeria". Cerró sus ojos, concentrada en la canción.

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le confirmó que sus previas sospechas estaban lejos de ser verdad. No había forma en el mundo de que el chico hurón escuchara música muggle, mucho menos que fuera a asistir a un concierto muggle.

Esa idea le permitió relajar la tensión de sus músculos, pero el nudo en su pecho permaneció.

 _-Me gusta hablar contigo_ – le confesó él – _ya sabes… así._

Ella sonrió – También a mí.

Otra risa por la línea, cálida y cordial – _Bueno, eso no significa que no disfrute hablando contigo de la otra forma, también…_

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando – bromeó ella - ¿Te molestaría recordármelo?

 _-Tú, pequeña y traviesa…_

Hermione rió.

- _…belleza._

-Oh, no sabes eso – contestó ella – Podría ser horrible.

- _Podrías serlo_ – accedió él – _También podrías ser arrebatadoramente hermosa sin que lo supieras. Apuesto a que se trata de la segunda opción –_ profundizó su hombre misterioso – _Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que lo mejor está en tus ojos… en el modo en que observas a la gente y a las situaciones, el modo en que absorbes información, perdida en tu propia mente._

Ella respiró profundamente, ligeramente consciente del calor que inundó su rostro y cuello – Eso es…

 _-¿Aterrador?_

-Iba a decir profundo.

- _Funciona para mí_ – decidió él, confiado en sus aseveraciones _\- ¿Te gustaría que continuara?_

Hermione arqueó una ceja - ¿Hay más?

 _-Por supuesto que hay más. Soy profundo, ¿recuerdas?_

-Claro – sonrió ella – Continúa.

Él aclaró su garganta.

- _No creo que estés desesperada, como tú crees que yo creo. Pienso que podrías salir de tu casa ahora mismo, y encantar a una docena de hombres sin siquiera pestañear. Creo que el núcleo de tu problema es que realmente no sabes qué es lo que quieres y que, a causa de ello, te resulta difícil establecer relaciones fuera de tu círculo íntimo de amistad._

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida – Bueno…

- _Si tuviera que seguir adivinando, diría que saliste con alguien muy cercano a ti, y que la relación no terminó bien, no porque no hubiera interés entre ustedes, sino porque nunca estuvieron destinados a estar juntos._

Hermione tomó otro sorbo de vino, sintiéndolo necesario - ¿Acaso psicoanalizas todos tus clientes?

- _No_ – respondió él, casualmente – _Solo los que me interesan._

-Oh, cielos… te imploro me digas qué, acerca de mi mundana existencia, encuentras interesante.

Ante esto, él rió – _El hecho de que utilices palabras como "implorar" o "mundana" en una conversación regular, en primer lugar._

Ella hizo una mueca.

-… _Y el hecho de que aún no lo sabes._

-¿Qué es lo que no sé? – preguntó Hermione, con su última declaración despabilándola de su sopor.

 _-Bueno, ¿por qué arruinaría toda la diversión al decírtelo? –_ se burló él.

Ella se incorporó un poco - Porque…

- _Vamos… -_ la interrumpió suavemente _– Un poco de ambigüedad nunca mató a nadie._

 _-_ Bien – frunció el ceño – Pero te aviso desde ya, no acepto bien los rechazos. De hecho, unos cuantos ya experimentaron mi furia y apenas vivieron para contarlo.

- _Querida, siempre y cuando reserves esa furia para mí… estoy dentro. Cadenas, látigos, esposas, lo que quieras._

Ella levantó las cejas – Eres un masoquista, entonces.

 _-Solo busco complacerte_ – aclaró él _– Dime, ¿qué te complace?_

-Oh, cielos… - suspiró Hermione, bebiendo más vino – Ehh… ¿en la cama?

 _-Seguro, pero algo me dice que lo prefieres en otra parte. Estoy pensando en el exterior, o en un sitio público._

-¡Já! –exclamó ella – Ahí es donde te equivocas. Nunca tuve sexo en el exterior _o_ en un sitio público.

- _Pero lo harías_ – concluyó él – _Ya sé que no tienes miedo de pensar fuera de lo común, considerando el modo en que nos conocimos, y que te gusta estar en control, considerando tu preferencia de follar desde arriba. Aunque la última podría no estar relacionada con tener el control, sino más bien con la estimulación natural del clítoris… lo que me lleva a preguntar… ¿tu novio le prestaba suficiente atención a tu clítoris?_

Hermione tragó pesado – Él… ¿qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

- _Tomaré eso como un firme no –_ asumió el hombre, con algo de burla.

Ella entrecerró los ojos – Si debes saberlo, él bajaba en mi al menos tres o cuatro veces a la semana. Algunas veces diariamente.

 _-¿Lograba hacerte acabar?_

-Yo… él… eso… - Hermione respiró lentamente – No me resulta fácil alcanzar un orgasmo – replicó, sin saber por qué sentía la necesidad de defender a Ron – No es que sea asunto tuyo.

 _-Me pareció que alcanzabas tu orgasmo bastante bien la última vez que hablamos._

Ella abrió su boca, horrorizada, y luego la cerró.

 _-No te cierres tanto_ – le murmuró él – _Esto se trata de ti, de hacerte sentir bien. Solo cierra tus ojos… déjame guiarte._

-¿Guiarme…? – repitió Hermione, levemente.

Con eso, la temperatura en la habitación comenzó a subir hasta llegar a arder. No tenía idea de cómo era él, o qué es lo que haría. Hasta donde sabía, podría ser un asesino serial con un garfio por mano y un diario escrito a mano con los detalles de sus asesinatos. Pero de igual modo no sonaba peligroso… no de un modo asesino. Tal vez solo como el tipo de chico malo reformado, lo que era peligroso de una forma especial, pero trató de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

En contra de su propio juicio, siguió sus instrucciones.

Sus ojos cayeron cerrados. Dejó a un lado la botella de vino, e inhaló y exhaló lenta y acompasadamente, tratando de calmar el desaforado latir de su corazón. Todo, incluso el repiqueteo de la lluvia y la música al otro lado del audífono, se desvaneció. La habitación estaba en silencio, salvo por el sonido de su lenta respiración y la suave voz a su oído.

 _-Quiero que imagines un campo extenso –_ comenzó él - _… en verano, todo cálido, y hay una ligera brisa moviendo el césped y las puntas de tu cabello, mientras permaneces recostada bajo un sauce con tu libro preferido entre tus manos. Tu cabello llega hasta tus codos en largas y rizadas trenzas, y estás usando un pequeño vestido blanco de verano. La tarde está terminando, lo que significa que el sol está escapando por el horizonte, coloreando el cielo despejado con los pálidos colores del crepúsculo. Estás absorta en el libro, aprovechando la ligera luz que aún queda, con esos grandes y brillantes ojos tuyos escaneando de izquierda a derecha. Por dentro, una llama se enciende cada vez más fuerte con cada palabra que absorbes, con cada segundo que pasas en esa realidad fantástica. No quieres que termine, pero lo hace… dejando tu piel bronceada caliente con deseo y tu corazón latiendo rápidamente. Es una sensación familiar, una que conoces bien…_

Hermione escuchaba cuidadosamente, sintiendo a su subconsciente ilustrar la imagen. Su voz resonaba profundamente en su cuerpo, donde llegaba a escucharlo y sentirlo, luchando contra la avalancha de sensaciones que brotaban de su pecho al oírlo colorear su mundo imaginario con palabras tan acertadas.

 _-Necesitas liberación –_ le susurró él, narrando los pensamientos y sensaciones corriendo por sus venas.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, cuando aprovechó para inhalar una gran cantidad de aire. – Sí… - le susurró en respuesta, como una confesión más que una confirmación.

Por un momento, su hombre se mantuvo estático ante su declaración. Luego siguió.

 _-Ya está oscuro. Dejas el libro abajo, y con tus ojos cerrados… te acomodas en el pasto, respirando dentro y fuera… la falda de tu vestido se amontona en tus caderas, y las puntas de tus dedos viajan por tu torso, sintiendo la tela, y alcanzando el borde inferior…_

Hermione exhaló, y se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

 _-Ha pasado mucho tiempo para ti…_ \- le dijo él, reflejando sus emociones con sus palabras – _Añoras el toque de otra persona. Añoras esa liberación, y ese ardiente y penetrante fuego…y aunque estás sola en ese campo, escuchas una voz y tu cuerpo responde a ella con una chispa de energía… una que sale del fondo de tu cuerpo y llega hasta las puntas de tus dedos… dejándote respirando agitada y con los dedos inquietos por mantener el ritmo… -_ hubo una pausa en su relato. Ella estaba pendiente de él, jadeando por fuera, ronroneando por dentro _– Lentamente, tus dedos acarician la parte interna de tus muslos, subiendo aún más el límite de tu vestido, y permitiendo que la fresca brisa de verano te haga cosquillas sobre la piel desnuda, logrando que tu pecho se contraiga y las puntas de tus senos se endurezcan en respuesta. Las frotas con tu mano libre, primero sobre el vestido y luego por debajo… cuando bajas los tirantes y bañas tus pechos desnudos con la oscuridad de la noche. Es una situación precaria… pero no te avergüenzas por ello. Vives para el peligro. Te excita, casi tanto como lo que está haciendo tu otra mano entre tus piernas…_

En algún momento, su relato se había convertido en realidad. Hermione estaba desparramada en el sofá, con las rodillas elevadas y las tiras del pantalón de su pijama desatadas, dándole lugar a su mano para atravesar la tela de sus bragas. Era una realidad asumir que estaba mojada ahí abajo, no tremendamente, pero lo suficiente como para humedecer las puntas de sus dedos mientras se frotaba en lentos círculos.

Sin pretenderlo gimió, con la respiración agitada, inconscientemente informándole a él sobre sus acciones.

 _-Estás pensando en él … -_ continuó suavemente – _En algún lugar del mundo, él está pensando también en ti… en lo que te haría… lo que haría contigo…sobre las distintas maneras en que te devoraría… a tus labios… tu cuello… tus senos… y más abajo… donde tu dulzura lo atrajo desde la primera noche, desde la primera vez que te escuchó deshacerte de placer. Es algo tortuoso, ¿no? Estar tan lejos, a tanta distancia… pero encuentran el modo de superarlo. Te lo imaginas suspendido sobre ti, frotando sus labios contra los tuyos, besándote suavemente… porque nadie se tomó el tiempo nunca de hacer solo eso… de demostrarte afecto en el medio de la pasión y del lento y creciente deseo. Si él pudiera… te besaría por horas, pasaría sus dedos por tu cabello y atraería su boca a la suya, usando sus labios primero y luego la gentil caricia de su lengua, adelantándote lo que seguiría…_

Hermione abrió sus ojos en ese momento, lentamente, sorprendida por la humedad bajo sus párpados, rápidamente secando sus ojos.

 _-Ha pasado mucho tiempo para él también…_

Ella suspiró, escuchándolo.

- _No se trata solo de la liberación, sino más bien sobre la cercanía con otra persona, el calor humano compartido… la entrega mutua. –_ Su voz tembló ligeramente. Se tomó un par de segundos para componerse a sí mismo, y luego continuó – _Tus labios se separan… y en ese momento, se toma el tiempo para mirarte, admirarte, estudiar tus pestañas y los contornos de tu rostro y cuerpo, antes de bajar de tu boca a tus pechos, a tu abdomen y luego a tu centro. Llega a ti como olas… la sensación de su lengua contra tu húmedo calor. Quieres gemir, pero todo lo que puedes hacer es respirar, entrelazando tus dedos en su cabello y temblando contra él, mientras bebe de ti._

-Dioses… - soltó Hermione, con el pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de sus caricias – Es como si hicieras esto para vivir, o algo por el estilo.

Una risa gentil se escuchó al otro lado, antes de que continuara – _Con toda honestidad, él ha querido hacer esto por mucho tiempo, más de lo que eres capaz de comprender, y se nota en el modo en que se toma su tiempo para probarte y sentirte, lamiendo tus áreas más sensibles una y otra vez, llevándote cada vez más cerca del borde del precipicio, hacia la caída libre._

La mano de Hermione se movía más rápido ahora, en círculos más estrechos, haciendo que su espalda se arquee y el sudor se acumule en su frente, donde las fibras de cabello quedaban adheridas.

 _-Han pasado incontables minutos ya, quizás una hora. No tienes idea, ya que estás absorta en los movimientos entre tus piernas, en la intensa lengua de tu compañero y en la punta de su dedo índica que busca tu entrada. En respuesta, bajas la mirada hacia él, transmitiéndole los deseos que arden dentro tuyo… superada por la sensación de su dedo mientras se une a esos deseos, avivando la llama de tu pasión, moviéndose en tu estrecho canal, entrando y saliendo, girando y jugando contigo mientras simultáneamente usa su lengua para lamerte y follarte con un vigor que nunca experimentaste antes._

En un instante, sus músculos se tensaron, congelados en el fuego de sus palabras, en la inflexión de su voz y en la tensa y cegadora explosión que la siguió.

Hermione se arqueó contra el sillón, jadeando y con el pecho agitado, con los dedos temblando y el corazón hundiéndose más y más en las sensaciones.

Pasión.

Fuego.

Suspendida en esa posición por lo que se sintió una eternidad, cayó hacia atrás contra el respaldo del sofá. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la realidad de lo que acababa de ocurrir terminó de perforar sus defensas.

Lo hizo de nuevo.

Le dio otro orgasmo… y esta vez, sin el vibrador. Merlín…

Tragó pesado, haciendo lo imposible para tratar de calmar los nervios que llenaban su cuerpo.

Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que alguno emitiera palabra, tanto tiempo que casi olvida que él seguía ahí.

- _Verdad o Reto –_ intentó el.

Hermione exhaló, corriendo su cabello hacia un costado y bajando sus piernas hacia el suelo, consiguiendo acomodar sus emociones – Reto – le dijo, sin pensarlo.

Sus siguientes palabras hicieron que el calor que tenía en el pecho volviera a la vida, encendiéndose con fuerza, respondiendo a él del único modo en que su cuerpo sabía hacerlo.

- _Reúnete conmigo_ – pidió él, arriesgándose a todo – _Esperaré por ti en el pub, el que está en la misma cuadra del sitio del concierto._

Ella no podía pensar. Solo podía hablar – Cómo… ¿cómo sabré identificarte?

- _Lo sabrás –_ dijo él, simplemente, provocando que la voz en su mente volviera a hablar, repitiendo lo obvio – _Trae un amigo, si prefieres. Solo… ten presente que no tengo malas intenciones._

-Es bueno saberlo – agregó Hermione, sintiendo una pequeña sonrisa estirar de las esquinas de sus labios, y teniendo la ligera sospecha de que él también estaba riendo – Pero… ¿no tendrás problemas por encontrarte con un cliente?

Él hizo una pausa. De tres segundos – _No te preocupes por eso –_ le dijo, como si hubiera decidido algo – _Por algunas cosas vale la pena arriesgarse, ¿sabes?_

La calidez eclipsó sus dudas – Sí… creo que lo sé.

Reinó el silencio.

Un cómodo silencio.

Duró un minuto, quizás dos. Lo suficiente como para que los latidos de su corazón regresaran a la normalidad.

-Yo… supongo que te veré el Sábado… - dijo ella, oyendo sus palabras y sintiendo su peso, así como el peso que ahora descansaba en sus ojos.

Con un vistazo al reloj, notó que era la una y media de la mañana. Debía despertarse en menos de cuatro horas para ir a trabajar, y aunque ahora estaba exhausta a más no poder, también estaba atenta y consciente de cada sonido que llegaba desde la línea. Por suerte, su voz se escuchó después.

- _Te veo el sábado_ – le confirmó, imitando su nerviosismo y anticipación – _Intentaré no decepcionarte._

* * *

 **Como siempre, eternamente agradecida por sus comentarios, no dejen de escribirlos! me encanta leer sus opiniones al respecto del capítulo, y este deja mucho de qué hablar, no? ;)**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Tenía que admitirlo. A pesar de idearlo a último momento, su atuendo se veía bastante bien.

Normalmente, para salir por la noche, Hermione optaba por algo casual (camisetas de alguna banda, jeans, botas y definitivamente nada de maquillaje). Pero esta noche era diferente, ya que no se estaba arreglando _solo_ para el concierto de Muse. Con un último vistazo al espejo, se deshizo del moño en su cabello y desordenó un poco sus rizos, dejando que cayeran libres hasta sus codos como espirales de chocolate. No quería verse _demasiado_ arreglada. Solo lo suficiente como para demostrar que _algo_ se interesaba por su imagen, y no quedar como que había salido apresurada a hacer compras después del trabajo y había gastado una incómoda cantidad de dinero en algo nuevo. A pesar de todo, estaba contenta con el resultado: un pequeño vestido negro, combinado con una chaqueta de cuero y un par de tacones para terminar el conjunto.

Pensándolo mejor, quizás el vestido era demasiado…

Hermione frunció el ceño, considerando nuevamente su atuendo hasta que recordó todo el dinero gastado.

No, el vestido y los tacones se quedarían. Si sus compañeros de trabajo se animaban a comentar sobre ello, simplemente tendría que evadir el tema y esperar que ninguno de ellos se sintiera particularmente curioso. Esos eran las personas con quien asistiría al concierto. Solo unos cuantos amigos del departamento. Como habían acordado, se encontrarían dentro del lugar, treinta minutos antes de que comenzaran a tocar, lo que dejaba cerca de una hora para enfrentarse a _la situación._

Satisfecha finalmente con su atuendo, y menos nerviosa gracias a un trago de licor y algo de música relajante, tomó su bolso y salió de su apartamento.

 **XXX**

Era incomodo esperar.

Los ojos de Draco volaban continuamente hacia el reloj en su muñeca. Nueve y media. Había estado esperando allí por una hora, solo, habiendo bebido dos copas ya, y con el pecho lleno de nervios. Probablemente habría sido útil acordar un horario de encuentro, pero no había estado completamente cuerdo al momento de la llamada y ella tampoco había vuelto a contactarse desde entonces. Hasta donde él sabía, quizás ella ni siquiera tenía intenciones de encontrarse con él, y solo había accedido a hacerlo por sentirse obligada o por sentir pena por él.

Y su vida, aunque diferente, no era nada por lo que apenarse.

Con su herencia pudo comprar una enorme casa en el distrito más costoso del Londres mágico, y acciones en prometedoras empresas, al igual que una importante colección de arte que hacía palidecer en comparación al Musée d'Orsay. Por encima de todo ello, era el jefe ejecutivo de Malfoy Apothecary, la vinería familiar, en la que había trabajado con uñas y dientes para salvarla después de que el rol que su familia había cumplido durante la guerra fue revelado al público.

Con todo eso aclarado, estaba de más decir que tenía elevados ingresos y había aprendido a trabajar duro de la forma más dura.

Pero nada de eso se comparaba a su más reciente aventura.

Se llamaba "La Caricia de Dos Partes" y era un emprendimiento que poseía y manejaba con su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini, con quien había llegado a la idea una noche de fiesta en Kiev. Para ellos era más un hobby que un trabajo, pero el negocio estaba creciendo y por ese motivo, se volvía cada vez más demandante. Ser el Jefe Ejecutivo de algo tan importante como Malfoy Apothecary y el Jefe de finanzas de su aventura con Blaise le dejaba muy poco tiempo libre.

Solo por las noches lograba tener algo de tiempo para respirar y organizarse. Pero incluso en esas horas debía dedicarse al nuevo negocio. Al principio, tanto él como Blaise creyeron conveniente trabajar como operadores, pero el negocio ya no estaba en su etapa de crecimiento. Durante los últimos meses había experimentado un crecimiento exponencial, que los había llevado a extenderse hacia Europa del Este e incluso a América. A raíz de eso, Blaise les propuso dejar sus funciones de operadores y enfocarse en la parte de los negocios.

Y por obvias razones, Draco lo encontraba difícil de dejar.

Blaise no tenía idea de que su amigo seguía trabajando como un operador, y aunque Draco se sentía mal ocultándole la información a su compañero de negocios, no quería dar explicaciones de nada.

Había solo una regla, una regla grabada en la mente de cada uno de los trabajadores en línea bajo su mando. **No intercambiar información personal con los clientes.** Para todas las partes involucradas, esta era la mejor política de acción, y aunque Draco vivió bajo esa regla por meses, obviamente la había roto la noche en que habló por primera vez con ella. Con Granger.

No fue evidente, al principio, pero lo supo apenas un minuto después de comenzar su conversación. No había forma de equivocarse. Era ella. Era ella la mujer al otro lado de la llamada. Era claro para él, particularmente cuando ella lo había regañado por preguntarle su posición sexual favorita. Él conocía ese tono de voz. Él había inspirado ese tono – ese enojo – todos los días durante su tiempo en Hogwarts, lo suficiente como para reconocerlo en cualquier parte.

Solo por esa razón, es que se sintió ligeramente ofendido de que ella no hubiera reconocido su burlesco y sarcástico tono de voz. ¿Acaso tantos años habían pasado? ¿Acaso eran tan viejos ya? O lo peor de todo… ¿acaso ella ya lo había olvidado?

No, no era cierto.

Uno, porque ella terminó esa primera llamada apenas segundos después de su confesión. Lo que significaba que obviamente recordaba su nombre, lo suficiente como para unir los puntos entre eso y las iniciales que le había dado.

Dos, porque ella no se había mostrado _solo_ impactada y avergonzada de verlo en la tienda de Rhiannon. No, estaba completamente mortificada _pero nada decepcionada_ cuando se permitió observarlo más de lo necesario.

Había pasado rápido pero él había reconocido esa mirada. Él había reconocido la alarma y la chispa de intriga que había seguido.

Y en ese momento, había escapado de la tienda sin decir ni una palabra.

Eso era de esperarse.

Pero lo que él no había esperado era que volviera a llamarlo, y su negación. De alguna manera, ella se había auto convencido de que él no era el hombre con quien había compartido el primer encuentro. Por suerte, a él no le importó. Verla en la tienda de artículos sexuales le hizo restaurar su convicción, lo suficiente como para que pudiera admitir en privado que se sentía atraído por ella.

Más que atraído. Quizás un poco absorbido… ¿obsesionado? No, no obsesionado. No realmente.

De cualquier modo, lo que pasó esa noche durante su segunda conversación lo tomó por sorpresa. Al iniciarla, él no tenía intenciones de hacerle tantos cumplidos o dejar caer tantas pistas sobre él. Parte de él se sentía insultado de que ella negara la realidad. Pero otra parte se aprovechaba de ese hecho, y fue lo que lo llevó a pedirle que se encontraran antes del concierto.

Con eso en mente, permaneció sentado en medio del tumulto de gente, la mayoría de los cuales se permitía una copa antes del concierto. Era cerca de las diez menos cuarto, cuando volvió a ojear su reloj, tomando sorbos medidos para no embriagarse demasiado. No, debía mantener su ingenio al cien por ciento. Su ingenio era la única razón por la que la bruja había aceptado conocerlo. O… ¿era su talento para hablarle sucio?

No podía decidirse.

Al margen de eso, no tuvo tiempo de decidirlo.

Draco observó que varios hombres dedicaban su atención a la entrada del pub. Curioso por saber qué es lo que pasaba, siguió sus miradas atentas y voraces y sintió su pecho contraerse. Estaba pasando. Ella estaba ahí, y _maldita sea_ , sí que sabía hacer una entrada. Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió mantener la boca cerrada, pero eso no evitó que su mirada vagase por su cuerpo, tomándola desde los pies a la cabeza.

Su ropa y cabello ya no estaban empapadas por la lluvia, como lo habían estado ese día en la tienda. No, no era un desastre, aunque siendo honesto, a él le gustaba de cualquier modo.

Para esa noche, ella había acomodado su cabello en ondas naturales y se había maquillado ligeramente. Estaba vestida con un atrayente vestidito negro, cuya falda terminaba unos cuantos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas, balanceándose mientras ella se giraba, buscándolo entre la multitud. El vestido por sí solo era bastante elegante como para un concierto, pero lo había convertido en algo más informal con una chaqueta de motociclista y un poco de joyería. De hecho, las únicas piezas de joyería que notó en ella eran un par de aretes, unos que reconoció de cuando eran adolescentes. Alto valor sentimental, supuso. Segundo después, notó sus tacones y el modo en que alargaban sus piernas, puntuando cada paso que ella daba con un ligero _click._

Sintiéndose mareado, respiró profundo mirándola a una distancia segura. Ella le daba la espalda ahora, y de alguna manera falló en notar la única cabeza con cabello rubio claro en la cercanía. Con eso en mente, una pequeña sonrisa se estiró en sus labios y sin perder más tiempo, se levantó de su sitio y lentamente caminó hacia la barra.

Ella estaba ahí, acunando entre sus manos lo que se veía como un Martini extra sucio.

Era como una película de cine negro, si se ponía a pensar en ello. Menos la parte del crimen, por supuesto. Aunque supuso que era algo ciertamente criminal el dejarla esperando. Con la mente y el nivel de ansiedad que ella debía tener, lo que bordeaba casi el desorden obsesivo compulsivo, _seguro_ estaba a punto de perder la compostura. No se creyó su postura calmada ni por un segundo. Él conocía ese repiqueteo con su pie, y ese tironeo de cabello. Había estado alrededor de ella lo suficiente en el pasado como para identificar su reacción ante una situación estresante.

Nuevamente sonrió, pensando en todas las veces en que se había sentado cerca de ella durante los exámenes. En esa época era una táctica para copiarse, pero a partir de ello, pudo aprender a reconocer sus manías. Parecía que había desarrollado otras, en sus años como adulta, como ser el beber su Martini en tiempos de tres y cinco segundos, alternativamente, para simular normalidad.

 _Merlín, realmente está nerviosa…_

Draco se mantuvo a cierta distancia detrás de ella hasta que la voz que supuso era su conciencia, lo convenció de cortar con toda esta mierda y ser el caballero que su madre educó.

A la distancia, escuchó _Blue Veins,_ de _The Raconteurs._ Llenaba sus oídos con las notas de piano y el consecuente sonido del bajo, a ritmo con el lento latir en su pecho, mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro y caminaba hacia adelante.

-Gin and tonic – ordenó él, haciendo un breve contacto visual con el chico de la barra – Salud, amigo.

Con el trago en la mano, se acomodó en una de las banquetas completamente consciente de que apenas unos sitios al lado estaba la mujer vestida de negro.

Sucedió lentamente al principio. Y luego todo fue rápido.

Los ojos de ella giraron en su dirección, al momento en que sintió alguien cerca. Vagamente viró su atención hacia la derecha, donde estaba él, y luego la regresó a su bebida, imperturbablemente, hasta que la imagen de esa cabeza rubia taladró un hueco en su conciencia. Con el corazón galopando en su pecho y los músculos tensos, volteó nuevamente en su dirección y se congeló en su sitio.

Draco la observó a través de su vista periférica, manteniéndose tranquilo externamente a pesar del martilleo de su pecho.

Fue en ese momento cuando la canción alcanzó el coro, cambiando la escena a blanco y negro, bajo la sombra del pesado ritmo del blues.

En los segundos que siguieron, sintió la fuerza de su mirada viajando por la superficie de su piel hasta lo más profundo de sus venas. Solo entonces, hizo lo que ella estuvo esperando que hiciera desde el principio. Draco tomó un trago más de su gin and tonic, en silencio y con tranquilidad, dejando que el alcohol calmara sus nervios y ralentizara el repiqueteo de su pecho.

La buscó con la mirada, y la fijó… no en sus apetecibles piernas, una cruzada sobre la otra, no en el escote que escapaba debajo del cuello de su vestido, no. No en esos sitios. En ese momento, reservó su atención al sitio más vulnerable.

Sus ojos.

Marrones brillantes, completamente llenos de asombro, inseguridad y aprehensión, y eventualmente… la serena quietud de la aceptación, antes de que los cerrara con suavidad… y para cuando los volvió a abrir, él se había acercado.

Con una bebida en la mano, él se había sentado en el sitio a su lado, a medio metro de distancia, suficientemente lejos de ella como para no abrumarla, pero suficientemente lejos como para apreciar su perfume. Era delicado y algo diferente a la esencia floral que recordaba de cuando era una adolescente, pero estaba determinado a que ella no supiera que le prestaba tanta atención en esa época.

Granger inspiró profundamente, levantando el pecho, pero no soltó el aire.

Ella lo miró, a su desordenado cabello cayendo sobre sus tormentosos ojos grises, a su ropa negra y a sus manos, mientras él trazaba el reborde de su bebida con un dedo. Se concentró en ese movimiento, con un ligero sonrojo invadiendo su cuello y mejillas. Luego sus ojos vagaron hacia sus labios, y en ese preciso segundo, un pequeño estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo por completo.

Si a él le tocaba adivinar, podía afirmar con seguridad de que ella acababa de pensar en lo que él le había dicho antes, sobre besarla, sobre pasar sus dedos a lo largo de su cabello y sobre hacerle el amor solo con sus labios.

Y solo entonces, ella exhaló.

-¿Ansiosa por Muse? – preguntó él, consciente de que el sonrojo se había intensificado, al momento en que ella escuchó su voz.

Granger parpadeó – OH… cierto – Acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja – El concierto.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, él quería que ella supiera que también estaba nervioso. Pero permaneció en silencio, optando en cambio por beber de su Gin and Tonic, esperando de que esa acción lograra desenredar el nudo que tenía en el pecho.

-No puedo esperar a oir " _Undisclosed Desires"_ – dijo Granger, comentándole su canción favorita - ¿Y tú?

Draco la miró entonces, bajando su atención de sus ojos a sus labios, y subiéndola nuevamente – No lo sé – respondió – Creo que podría esperar un poco más para ello.

Aunque fue rápido, notó el calor que invadió el rostro de ella.

Volvió a acomodar su cabello, con las mejillas ardiendo y la mirada sobre su bebida. De ella tomó el adorno, que consistía en una aceituna, y se la llevó a la boca. Aunque, se detuvo antes para lamer una gota de líquido que caía desde ella. Draco la observó de reojo, deseando que _él_ tuviera un adorno en _su_ bebida, con el que _él_ la habría seducido. Pero todo lo que tenía era el nudo en el pecho, y la bebida para desarmarlo. Conformándose con eso, se llevó la copa a la boca – demasiado rápido – y al hacerlo, algo de su bebida cayó por su barbilla. Sorprendido, atrapó el hilo de líquido con su nudillo izquierdo.

Granger rió en respuesta – Buena atrapada.

Él hizo una pausa, esperando un momento antes de sonreír – Si hubiera sabido que derramar mi bebida sobre mí rompería el hielo, lo habría hecho antes.

-Romper el hielo… - repitió ella, parpadeando - … ¿para qué?

Antes de que pudiera responder con un comentario igual de sarcástico, el mesero se les acercó y les dejó una segunda ronda de bebidas. Hasta ese momento, Draco no había notado que ya había terminado la que tenía en la mano. Quizás estaba más nervioso de lo que pensaba. No había razones para estarlo, en realidad. Granger no parecía decepcionada. Sorprendida, sí. Quizás un poco avergonzada, también. Pero no decepcionada.

Con eso en mente, bebió de su whiskey puro lentamente, como tratando de mantener la compostura. Granger lo imitó. Él tenía el presentimiento de que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. No faltaba mucho tiempo para el concierto, lo que los dejaba igual que al principio.

-Será mejor que me marche al concierto – dijo ella, notando la hora en el reloj de su muñeca – Les dije a mis amigos que los encontraría allí hace diez minutos.

Draco asintió, habiendo perdido noción del tiempo – Sí, también yo.

Era un final incómodo para su "primer" encuentro, pero no había más que pudieran hacer al respecto. Draco pagó la cuenta de ambas rondas de bebidas y mantuvo la puerta abierta para Granger, mientras ambos salían del pub. Ella parecía sorprendida por el gesto.

Hacía frío afuera, y estaba seco y ventoso. Draco metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras cruzaban la calle, preguntándose cómo hacían las mujeres para caminar, y mucho menos correr, con zapatos de taco alto. Y por sobre todo, ¿cómo lo lograba Granger? La última vez que la vio, seguía siendo igual de torpe que en el colegio.

Los recuerdos del sex shop vinieron a su mente, y trató de no reírse, pero el haberla visto allí, mortificada, con su vibrador frotándose contra el piso de madera entre ellos, quedaría por siempre anclado a su memoria. Sin importar a dónde los llevara esta noche, siempre se quedaría con esa imagen.

Segundos después, llegaron.

Granger se giró hacia él, al alcanzar las puertas – Eh…

-¿Te veré… después del show? – le preguntó Draco.

Ella exhaló, con las mejillas rosas por el frío. – Sí. Eso… me gustaría.

Si el mundo fuera perfecto, él le habría sugerido que vieran el show juntos, pero no estaba seguro de cuán cómoda ella estaría al ser vista con él – sobretodo alrededor de sus amigos. Así que por ello no se arriesgó y optó por separarse de ella una vez que atravesaran las puertas.

Sin antes atravesar un incómodo momento de "te veo luego".

Había una innumerable cantidad de personas dentro, moviéndose, conversando, bebiendo, ansiosa por ver a Muse y por comenzar la noche. Draco miró hacia su izquierda, donde Granger estaba parada, y notó lo pequeña que era. Incluso con los tacones, no llegaba mucho más arriba que sus hombros. No ayudaba que él estuviera en el lado de los altos. Se giró hacia ella, alejándola de un par de idiotas ebrios, maldiciendo al verse empujado contra ella.

-Lo siento – murmuró, corriéndose a un lado, para evitar golpearla.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron ampliamente para luego relajarse, una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo – No te preocupes – susurró.

La música resonaba con fuerza. No era Muse. Era la banda de la apertura.

Draco echó un vistazo a su alrededor y encontró las cabezas de sus amigos siguiendo el ritmo de la música, cerca del escenario. Sin duda se estarían preguntando dónde estaba él. Volvió a mirar a Granger, y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de él. Había demasiado ruido como para comunicarse a tanta distancia. En su lugar, se inclinó hacia delante contra su oído, lo suficientemente lento como para darle tiempo a ella de alejarse si lo quisiera, pero no lo hizo.

-Te esperaré aquí – le dijo al oído, habiendo aprendido de su error por no planear las cosas de antemano – Una vez que termine el show.

Granger se paró en puntillas de pies para responderle. Las puntas de sus dedos rozaron su antebrazo, mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio – Oh… lo siento, yo…

-No pasa nada – la interrumpió Draco rápidamente, ayudándola a balancearse, con sus manos ligeramente apretándola por la cintura. En un instante la soltó – Yo… te veré pronto, supongo.

-Sí – asintió ella, mirando rápidamente hacia atrás, donde él supuso que estarían sus amigos. – Eh… deberíamos...?

-Si tu quieres…

-Solo si tu…

-Sí quiero – contestó él, de corazón - ¿Tú?

Granger abrió su boca y luego la cerró, justo cuando otro idiota se tambaleaba al pasar a su lado. Esta vez Draco no había prestado tanta atención como para detener la colisión, pero sí tenía buenos reflejos y por eso se las arregló para atraparla antes de que ella se precipitara hacia el suelo. Granger jadeó, mirando primero al idiota y luego a él, con las mejillas encendidas al notar como sus brazos volvían a rodearla por la cintura, esta vez con más fuerza.

Sin quererlo, el deseo que ambos compartían se había hecho realidad. Si bien no era el abrazo que él había imaginado, estar cerca de ella se sentía bien. En esta posición, estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para notar las pecas desparramadas a lo largo de sus mejillas y nariz, y la curva natural de sus pestañas. _Merlín…_ pensó para sí mismo, _realmente es hermosa._

-¿Hmm? – contestó Granger – Lo siento, no te entendí.

Él sintió su pulso acelerarse, una vez que se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta – Eh… - la soltó suavemente – No tiene importancia.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos un momento, algo escéptica, antes de volver a mirar a sus amigos – Debería… probablemente debería ir con ellos antes de que manden una partida de búsqueda por mí…

-Oh… es cierto – asintió él, ligeramente cabizbajo – Que tengas una buena noche.

-También tú – sonrió ella.

Desde ahí se separaron. Él se fue hacia delante donde sus amigos estaban junto al escenario, y ella hacia un costado, donde los suyos se habían acomodado para escuchar sin ser arrollados. Lo dejó tranquilo el saber que no volvería a ser golpeada por otro idiota borracho. Realmente era muy pequeña…

Antes de que se diera cuenta, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de volver a verla, las luces se apagaron y el público se animó a su alrededor, rompiendo en una serie de gritos y aplausos, mientras Muse salía al escenario.

* * *

 _Undisclosed desires:_ la canción que menciona Hermione significaría algo así como deseos ocultos, deseos no revelados.

 **Nuevo capítulo, comentarios al respecto? No dejen de contarme qué les pareció!**

 **Gracias por seguir por aquí, nos leemos.**

 **Pekis :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Hermione movía sus brazos junto al resto de la audiencia, con la mente nublada y los oídos zumbando. Había sido, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor presentación en vivo que había visto desde el Festival de Glastonbury. No se consideraba a sí misma la mayor fanática, pero se permitía asistir a algún show de vez en cuando, lo que la llevó a asistir a este concierto particular de Muse con sus amigos. Le sorprendía todavía el número de magos y brujas que escuchaban música muggle. Aunque, supuso que la música era una de las cosas que trascendía todos los límites.

Con eso en mente, Hermione caminó junto a sus amigos hacia las puertas de salida.

Aunque le prestó mucha atención al concierto y especialmente al delicioso Matt Bellamy, su pecho se contraía cuando pensaba en _él,_ parado en el mismo lugar, escuchando la misma música, atrapado en la misma locura de lo que estaba pasando y lo que había pasado. Pensó en el pub, y cuan nerviosa había estado al ingresar. Para ser honesta, había llegado unos veinte minutos más tarde de lo que pretendía, pero eso se debía a que habían _decenas_ de pubs en el área. Con gran esfuerzo pudo encontrar el que él había mencionado, después de haber esperado en el lugar equivocado por cerca de quince minutos. Fue todo un poco desorganizado, debía admitirlo.

Pero el rápido repiqueteo en su pecho no tenía que ver con eso.

Había localizado su cabeza de cabello rubio junto a la puerta. Vestido para la noche, con su atuendo consistente en una camisa negra, pantalones negros y abrigo negro, acompañado de botas de piel de dragón, hacía gran contraste con su tono de piel de alabastro y el cabello rubio blanquecino. Notó varias mujeres, y varios hombres, devorándolo con miradas mezcladas de deseo y determinación. Algo acerca de eso hizo que su piel se estremeciera. Supuso, a pesar de todo, que no debería sorprenderle. Incluso cuando era adolescente, él había sido bastante caliente. La mayoría de las brujas lo habían detestado con el calor de miles de soles, o habrían muerto por arrancar a jirones el uniforme de Quidditch de sus sólidos y atractivos músculos, y tomarlo justo allí en el piso.

Sus propios intereses estaban dentro de los primeros, por supuesto.

Aunque algunas veces, de forma muy aislada, los segundos se filtraron en el fondo de su mente; durante las clases de pociones, cuando exhibía un aparente talento en la materia y frecuentemente conseguía terminar sus pociones asignadas mucho antes de que ella llegara incluso a la mitad de las suyas. Por supuesto, era un espécimen atractivo, con dinero y etiqueta, pero ninguna de esas cosas superaba el hecho de que era un intelectual.

Y ahora, de adulto, él había aprendido a usar ese intelecto, y el impresionante vocabulario que éste le otorgaba, para algo más que bromas e insultos. Bueno, todavía bromeaba, pero de un modo diferente, de un modo que provocaba que la temperatura de Hermione se levantara en anticipación, en lugar de enojo o desprecio.

Aceptando eso, Hermione siguió abriéndose paso a través del gentío, viéndose empujada hacia adelante y atras, antes de que un hombre increíblemente ebrio se dedicara a empujarla directamente hacia el suelo. Con el ego machacado más que su trasero, maldijo al bufón y luego a sí misma al notar que el tacón de su zapato izquierdo se había roto, provocando que sus intentos de levantarse del pegajoso suelo resultaran sumamente cómicos.

- _Merlín…_ \- escuchó a alguien protestar, abriéndose paso a golpes a través de la gente - ¿Estás bien?

La morena cerró sus ojos con fuerza, reconociendo el tono de voz a la distancia.

Pasando un brazo bajo sus hombros, la ayudó a salir del lugar y, luego de colocar su abrigo en el bordillo de la calle, la sentó allí. Ella abrió su boca para protestar, ya que el pavimento estaba húmedo después de la lluvia de esa mañana y arruinaría el abrigo, pero él pareció no prestarle atención. En su lugar, le quitó el zapato de su pie izquierdo, al que por suerte le había hecho recientemente la pedicura, y con un vistazo sobre su hombro para asegurarse que nadie lo viera, realizó un pequeño hechizo sin varita para adherir el tacón roto a su lugar.

-Ahí está – dijo él, volviendo a deslizar el zapato por el delgado arco de su pie, antes de mirarla.

Ella soltó su labio inferior, al que había estado mordiendo con fuerza – Tú… no tenías que…

-Yo quería…

Su respuesta fue interrumpida cuando una inoportuna pelea comenzó al otro lado de la calle. Algo sobre ver a alguien del modo incorrecto. Era sábado por la noche, después de todo.

Hermione se giró hacia él – Bueno… eh, gracias.

-Ni lo menciones – dijo Malfoy, ayudándola a incorporarse, antes de secar su abrigo con magia y proceder a colocarlo sobre ella en un rápido movimiento.

Ante esto, ella arqueó una ceja - ¿No tienes frío?

-Para nada – dijo él, acomodándolo.

Hermione pensó en protestar, notando que la temperatura era similar al ártico, pero se detuvo cuando su esencia inundó sus fosas nasales. Era sutil, pero impregnada en la lana de su abrigo. Clásica, contemporánea y masculina, con notas de iris, ámbar y cuero, y al aspirarla más profundamente, notó un toque de almizcle. Su pecho se contrajo, y se obligó a concentrarse en otra cosa.

En cierto momento, él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó.

El mago parecía imperturbable, pero viéndolo mejor, se veía casi contento.

-Bueno… - comenzó él - ¿disfrutaste el concierto?

Por un momento, ella no tuvo idea de lo que estaba hablando.

- _Oh…_ eh… - Hermione pensó – Fue brillante. Amé la versión acústica de…

-¿ _Time Is Running Out?_

Ella asintió, cuando en rápida sucesión los recuerdos invadieron su mente – Pocas cosas son mejores que Matt Bellamy cantando sobre sexo y el amor a ciegas.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que la canción trata sobre drogas – la contradijo Malfoy.

Hermione negó con la cabeza – No, no, no… - contestó – Claramente es sobre sexo.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen – razonó él, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia ella – Busca… y encontrarás.

Ella lo miró severamente - ¿Estás insinuando que estoy sugestionada?

-Jamás… - se burló el rubio.

Hermione rodó sus ojos, sonriendo.

En los próximos minutos, ella lo siguió hacia un distrito desconocido de Londres. Los alrededores se veían costosos y glamorosos, y distintivamente Victorianos pero con un toque moderno, como si fuera casi anacrónico. Solo que no había nadie en las calles. Era siniestro, con las luces de la calle parpadeando, algo de niebla y distantes sonidos de cuervos.

-Eh… ¿dónde estamos? – preguntó Hermione, mirando a su alrededor, inconscientemente tomándolo de la mano.

Malfoy miró el gesto y luego a ella, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios – Serpent's Crossing.

Ella palideció – Serp… ¿El distrito sangrepura?

Él asintió, gesticulando con la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la calle – Justo allí es donde vivo.

Ella lo escrutó con la mirada - ¿Me trajiste a tu casa? – cuestionó la bruja – Eso es terriblemente pretencioso.

-Tú eres la pretenciosa – dijo él riendo, conduciéndola hacia adelante con una mano en su espalda baja, mientras ambos cruzaban la calle y ascendían las escaleras que llevaban a su puerta de entrada.

Las casas eran adosadas (*), de un color blanco hueso, con numeración negra, altas y delgadas puertas negras, barandillas de hierro forjado y el distintivo aura de _lujo._ Supuso que el costo de vivir aquí, en esta área, era demasiado, _demasiado alto_ para su bolsillo.

Eh… - ella se detuvo, dando un paso atrás mientras él desbloqueaba la puerta - ¿Estás seguro de que no estallaré en llamas?

Malfoy rodó sus ojos y, sin mayor advertencia, la agarró por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, para luego levantarla en brazos e ingresar hacia el recibidor con piso de marfil de su casa. Hermione chilló, con las mejillas encendidas, mientras él la bajaba. Dentro, su hogar estaba en penumbras, solo con la luz de la luna atravesando las ventanas. Ella giró rápidamente, cuando lo sintió cerrando la puerta, y sintió una oleada de incertidumbre.

-Si vas a amordazarme y arrojarme al calabozo, _al menos me gustaría una advertencia_ – le dijo ella, bromeando a medias.

Detrás de ella, él rió entre dientes, iluminando el recibidor con su varita – Cuando eso ocurra, estarás deseándolo – bromeó él, asintiendo con su cabeza hacia adelante para que lo siguiera – Ven, tengo algo que te pertenece.

Hermione levantó una ceja, mirando por encima de su hombro, antes de trotar hasta alcanzarlo. Parecía que le gustaban los tonos en blanco y negro, dado que todo desde el piso hasta los muebles e incluso el arte en sus paredes compartía la gama de color. Nada malo, para un hombre soltero. Aunque siendo sincera, ella prefería los colores de su propio apartamento, que era una mezcla de elementos y colores de todo el mundo.

Ella lo siguió a través de un pasillo apenas iluminado hasta la habitación que estaba al final de él, la cual reconoció como una oficina cuando abrió la puerta. A comparación del resto de la casa, la oficina tenía los colores verde esmeralda y plateado de Slytherin, y estaba inundada con la esencia a pergamino fresco. Hermione inhaló profundamente, sintiendo la felicidad orgásmica que le causaba el conocimiento en su ser.

-Está por aquí, en alguna parte… - murmuró él, caminando junto a ella y comenzando a remover el contenido de su escritorio, en busca de Merlín sabe qué… - Echa un vistazo a tu alrededor. Solo tardaré un momento.

Antes de que las palabras terminaran de salir de su boca, ella caminó hacia la estantería más cercana y trazó con un dedo el lomo de los libros que encontró. Juzgando por la condición desgastada de su colección, parecía que leía bastante. Se tomó un momento para atesorar este hecho, antes de moverse hacia la siguiente estantería de libros, donde reconoció una primera edición de _Ulises_ en lo que parecía ser una urna de vidrio encantada.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, y se giró hacia él – Cómo en la tierra… Dónde… Es imposible que seas _tan_ rico.

Sin mirarla, él se encogió de hombros – Lo heredé de mi abuelo.

-¿Tu abuelo estaba interesado en la literatura muggle? – preguntó ella.

-Películas, música y arte también – añadió el hombre – No todos los sangrepura eran tan obtusos como el Señor Oscuro.

Hermione cerró su boca – Cierto… lo siento.

-No te preocupes – le aseguró él – Ah, aquí está. – Finalmente, después de tres minutos más o menos, se las arregló para localizar el elemento que buscaba, y sin más advertencias, se lo arrojó – _Atrápalo._

Hermione tensó sus músculos. En cámara lenta, vió el elemento volar entre ellos, desde un extremo de la habitación hacia el otro, antes de extender ambas manos y sentir el frío y sedoso exterior rozar la punta de sus dedos y caer al piso.

-O no… - se burló Malfoy.

La castaña lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, y luego hacia el piso. En un instante, la dureza desapareció de su mirada – Oh mi… - lo miró, avergonzada - ¿ _Lo guardaste?_

Él se reclinó contra su escritorio, con las manos en los bolsillos – Por supuesto. Es el responsable de nuestro encuentro. Un souvenir, si lo quieres llamar así.

-Es… - su voz se agudizó – Es un vibrador _usado_.

Malfoy bajó la cabeza, con los hombros sacudiéndose de risa – Oh, Granger…

-Nada de "oh, Granger" – espetó ella, pisando fuerte hacia él y golpeándolo en el pecho con un dedo. Para su sorpresa, el pecho era bastante duro. De hecho, estaba segura de que golpearlo le dolía más a ella que a él, pero disimuló el pinchazo de dolor con profundo desdén - ¿De esto se trataba todo? Me pediste que nos encontráramos después del concierto con el único propósito de atraerme hacia aquí y humillarme?

Él le dedicó una mirada incrédula – _Oh, vamos_ – bufó – Simplemente estoy regresando un objeto perdido.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos – Eres Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y?

-Y… - siguió ella – Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tus intenciones no son buenas.

Nuevamente, él la estudió con esos ojos profundos.

Era bastante difícil para ella mantener la compostura, cuando él la miraba así, con esas grises orbes rondándola, manteniéndola en su sitio, con mechas de su cabello cayendo sobre su frente en haces de color rubio blanquecino, los primeros botones de su camisa desprendidos brindándole una visión directa de sus esbeltos músculos del pecho, y la humedad de sus labios atrayéndola hacia adelante, cuando la punta de su lengua pasó entre ellos rápidamente, como si le estuviera enviando un mensaje.

Hermione tragó pesado, redirigiendo su atención – Toma – murmuró, empujando el vibrador contra el pecho de él – No lo quiero.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó él, al instante en que ella le dio la espalda.

Sin molestarse en contestar, ella se encaminó hacia la puerta y estiró su mano en busca del picaporte. Apenas unos milisegundos después, escuchó pasos por detrás.

Se congeló en su sitio, con los ojos cerrados mientras Malfoy se acercaba a ella.

Él se detuvo unos centímetros por detrás. No estaba terriblemente cerca, ni siquiera tan cerca de como habían estado cuando ella lo encaró momentos atrás, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que sintiera su respiración contra su cabello. – Lo siento – se disculpó, sonando bastante… sincero – No tenía intenciones de humillarte. Por favor, créeme, Hermione.

En casi dos décadas de conocerse mutuamente, él jamás se había dirigido a ella usando su nombre. Había sido siempre su apellido, o algo relacionado a su estatus de sangre. Sintió su pecho inflarse, al notarlo.

-Entiendo y respeto tu decisión de irte. Yo solo… quisiera decirte algo antes de eso – añadió.

Y ella escuchó.

 **XXX**

Por alguna extraña razón, él creyó conveniente mostrarle que había guardado el vibrador esa vez que se encontraron en la tienda sexual. Granger tenía _todo el derecho_ de sentirse avergonzada y realmente furiosa. Él estaba seguro de que ese encuentro no había sido tan grato para ella como lo había sido para él, y también había calculado mal el grado de confianza que tendrían para ese momento. En todo este desastre, había aprendido algo muy importante sobre ella.

No se sentía cómoda a su alrededor.

Podía reír con él, escuchar la misma música, leer los mismos libros y valorar el licor casi tanto como él, pero no se sentía ni remotamente cerca de cómoda.

Y no se había dado cuenta de eso.

Hasta ahora, por supuesto.

Draco esperó, parado algunos centímetros por detrás de ella, juntando lo que quedaba de su confianza y esperando que fuera suficiente para convencer a esta mujer de que no buscaba faltarle el respeto. De hecho, le aborrecía la idea de terminar la noche de tan mala manera. Por días, semanas realmente, se había imaginado el conocerla. El que ese sueño se convirtiera en realidad era más de lo que podía desear.

Pero cuanto más se demoraba, más lejos se iba ese sueño, segundo a segundo…

-Seré directo sobre esto – decidió, escuchando las palabras hacer eco, y enfocándose en los rizos de su cabello, mientras ella permanecía de espaldas a él – Sabía, antes de esta noche, que tú eras la persona al otro lado de la línea. Reconocí tu voz a menos de diez minutos de iniciar nuestra primera conversación, y decir que me sorprendió sería un eufemismo – explicó él, esperando que la información no se volviera en su contra - … pero más que eso, estaba emocionado por tener la oportunidad de aprender más de ti, con un comienzo limpio. Quería poder conocerte del mismo modo en que Weasley lo hace… o lo hacía. Me parecía imposible lograrlo bajo condiciones normales, así que tomé la oportunidad.

Frente a él, Granger se tensó - ¿Lo sabías? – preguntó con voz baja.

Era difícil descifrar su tono de voz, si estaba enojada, desilusionada o le resultaba indiferente.

-¿Sabías que era yo? – preguntó de nuevo, lentamente, esperando varios segundos antes de enfrentarlo.

Se giró lentamente sobre un zapato, el que él había reparado a la salida del concierto. Los recuerdos del incidente volvieron a su mente y lo dejaron embobado, antes de que su atención se reenfocara en ella.

Draco asintió, absorbiéndola con la mirada: los rizos de su cabello, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, el chocolate brillante de su mirada, la visión de su abrigo envuelto alrededor de los hombros de ella, en contraste con la desnudez de sus piernas, y el estrecho espacio entre sus labios, mientras respiraba suavemente, claramente procesando la información.

-Lo sabías…- dijo ella, una vez más, sin añadir el tono de pregunta a su oración - … y aún así quisiste encontrarte conmigo – la sorprendía, y él no sabía por qué - ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-¿ _Cómo_? _–_ repitió Draco, aturdido y luego desorientado, y luego con determinación – Te mostraré cómo.

Al no escuchar la última parte de su declaración, la castaña jadeó, con los ojos abiertos, al ver que él se inclinaba hacia ella, primero lentamente y luego con rapidez. Ella, con su espalda contra la puerta, y él, con una mano en su cabello y la otra en su cintura, atrayéndola más cerca de su cuerpo. Draco la besó. Con intensidad y delirio, atrapándola en la cósmica entrega mutua, y les llevó varios segundos antes de que ambos pudieran darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

En ese momento, él aflojó su agarre en ella, notando que su acercamiento era _ligeramente_ agresivo. Al tiempo en que él se alejaba, ella se reclinó en su dirección, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración pesada.

Draco tartamudeó – Yo… lo siento. No… no debería…

-Me besaste – la voz de ella se atoró en su garganta.

-Te besé – repitió él - … y tengo la ligera sospecha de que estás a punto de golpearme.

Granger se detuvo, arrojándole otra de sus miradas indescifrables, antes de que el mensaje le llegara claro.

Él sintió que su corazón saltaba en su pecho - ¿Sí?

Ella asintió una vez, mirándolo – Si no te molesta…

Con enorme control de sí mismo, Draco se abstuvo de abalanzarse sobre ella. Ocurrió lentamente esta vez. Fue suave, al moverse más cerca de ella, cepillando con dos o tres dedos su barbilla y levantándole la mirada para que se encontrara con la suya. Ella cerró los ojos. Él mantuvo los suyos abiertos por un momento más, tomándose un segundo extra para fijar a fuego la visión de ella, así, en lo más profundo de su subconsciente. _Ni Merlín sabe si esto volverá a pasar alguna vez._ Aceptando eso, se tomó su tiempo y luego de tres o cuatro segundos de simplemente absorberla con la mirada, cerró los ojos y rozó apenas sus labios con los de ella.

Ella se estremeció en respuesta, terminando con un ligero quejido reclamando por más. Le llegó a él como una sencilla vibración, el sentirla gemir suave e inconscientemente contra su boca. Draco se acercó más, volviendo a rozar sus labios, dejándola acalorada y anhelante, antes de profundizar el beso. Ella volvió a gemir, derritiéndose contra él, mientras él pasaba sus manos a lo largo de sus rizos y luego por sus costados. En algún momento, el abrigo que cubría los hombros de ella cayó al suelo con un sonido suave.

Draco cambió el ángulo de su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, armonizando con la de ella al tiempo que ella le devolvía el beso. Los movimientos de Hermione eran tentativos, tímidos al principio, como si no hubiera besado a nadie en meses… o más. No le suponía un problema a él. Se acomodó a sus lentos y abrasadores besos, destacándolos al dibujar círculos alrededor de su espalda baja, solo con la punta de sus dedos.

Se sorprendió al sentir la suave caricia de su lengua. En un instante él le reciprocó, abriendo su boca para ella, y acariciando su lengua con la punta de la de él en suaves y precisos movimientos. Ella se deshizo entre sus brazos, delicada sin volverse dócil.

- _Más…_ \- murmuró la bruja, directamente sobre sus labios.

Oh, sí que tenía más. Solo un toque de ella, un sonido, le recordaba cuánto más tenía para darle.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello y hombros de él, tratando de estabilizar la debilidad de sus rodillas. Desde ahí, él apretó su agarre en ella, atrayéndola aún más cerca con sus manos en sus caderas. Sedientos por más, su beso cambió de suave y tentativo a frenético y devorador.

El deseo de Draco por ella era evidente, pero el de ella por él se reveló en olas destructivas dentro del beso. Granger arqueó su cuerpo contra el de él, inconscientemente presionando su pecho contra el de ella, haciendo que su sangre viajara con mayor velocidad hacia _allí._

Momentos después, sus labios se separaron mientras ambos luchaban por recuperar el aliento y atraer oxígeno a sus cuerpos. En esos breves segundos, Draco notó el desorden del cabello de ella y el modo en que su vestido se había corrido ligeramente hacia la derecha. Algo acerca de eso hizo que sus músculos se tensaran y el animal rabioso que tenía en el pecho comenzara a golpear fuertemente dentro de los confines de su caja torácica. No quería esperar más.

Granger inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, exhalando varias veces de forma corta y aguda, mientras Draco llevaba sus besos desde sus labios hacia la curva de su cuello, murmurándole cosas inentendibles entre cada toque. Los labios de ella temblaron al gemir por él, atrapada en el calor y en el penetrante deseo que sentía. Milisegundos después, ella se encontró levantando una pierna a su alrededor, ondulando su cuerpo contra el de él al tiempo que él la aferraba por el muslo y la acercaba incluso más.

El hombre intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo, pero no había modo en que ella no _lo sintiera_. –Juro que no tenía esto planeado – le susurró él, tratando de distraerla de la dureza en sus pantalones.

-Mentiroso – lo reprendió ella, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno, quizás estaba esperándolo solo un poco… - confesó él – Bien, _lo esperaba demasiado._

El cuerpo de ella se sacudió con la risa, que se vio reemplazada rápidamente por una rápida inspiración de aire al sentir que él volvía a besarla. No mucho después, intercambiaron _la mirada_ ; la mirada que indicaba qué es lo que pasaría ahora, y de qué manera...

(*) Casas adosadas, también llamadas dúplex.

* * *

 **No hace falta decir nada más... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que será el último. Recuerden que es un minific.**

 **No olviden comentar, amo leer lo que tienen para decir.**

 **En mi Facebook Fletcher Fletcher Fanfiction avisaré cuando publicaré el siguiente.**

 **saludos, Pekis :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Hermione lo siguió hacia el primer piso. Había comenzado a llover afuera, ligero y pesado al mismo tiempo, coincidiendo con el golpeteo que sentía en el pecho ante la situación. Notó la mano que presionaba su espalda baja, y al hombre que la manipulaba. Era difícil enfocarse en algo más. Una vez que abrió la puerta, ella entró a la habitación principal. Parecida a la oficina, ésta estaba decorada en tonos esmeraldas y plata, con oscuros muebles de madera y ventanales grandes, desde donde podía observar las calles adoquinadas.

Estaba tan oscuro adentro como afuera.

Detrás de ella, él se acercó. – ¿Te gustaría beber algo? – preguntó, caminando hacia la mesa a su derecha. Era de madera, con rueditas en la base: un pequeño carrito de bar. Por encima contenía numerosas botellas de vino y whiskey, así como un par de botellas de _Quintin Black_ , unas que ella no había visto en mucho tiempo.

La castaña lo miró con sorna – Tus intentos de embriagarme son tiernos.

-Qué es lo que… - respondió él con voz aguda – No estoy intentando…

-Relájate – rió Hermione, pasando junto a él, y caminando hacia el carrito, donde descorchó una botella y sirvió dos copas, pasándole una a él antes de beber un sorbo – Mmm… ¿cuál es éste?

Él estaba tan enfocado en sus labios que le llevó un momento darse cuenta de la pregunta – _Superior Red_ – respondió, con ligera sorpresa - ¿No lo conocías?

-Huh… - respondió ella – Nunca escuché de él.

-Mira, aquí – indicó él, sosteniendo la botella entre los dos, y pasando un dedo por encima de la etiqueta.

-Malf… - sorprendida, ella volcó su atención hacia él – No tenía idea de que tu familia manufacturaba vino.

Él rió - ¿De dónde crees que viene todo el dinero?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, contemplando su rostro – Ya sabes, lo de siempre: lavado de dinero, extorsión, malversación de fondos… todo es lo mismo, en realidad.

-Ja, ja – bufó él, sin sonar ofendido en lo más mínimo – Acabas de perderte tu botella de regalo.

-¿Mandas a todas tus citas a casa con una botella de regalo? – le preguntó ella, bromeando - ¿O solo a las que no planeas ver de nuevo?

Malfoy arqueó una ceja, con una leve sonrisa en los labios – No tenía idea de que esto era una cita – respondió con tacto.

Las mejillas de ella se colorearon – Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Quizás no – insistió él – No tengo muchas citas. Jamás estuve en una verdadera relación.

-¿Qué me dices de Pansy? – preguntó ella casualmente.

Él se carcajeó – Eso nunca fue importante.

-Seguro se veía como algo importante cuando íbamos al colegio – comentó Hermione, haciéndole ojitos – Me arriesgaría incluso a decir que tú eras su asignatura preferida.

-Precisamente – coincidió él – no era algo mutuo.

-Ajá – murmuró ella.

Malfoy la miró, sonriendo - ¿Qué me dices de tú y Weasley? _Amaría_ saber qué fue lo que sucedió ahí.

Ella respondió a su sarcasmo con una mirada perezosa – Mejor dicho lo que _no_ pasó.

-¿El _Rey_ Weasley le tenía demasiado miedo al compromiso?

-Bingo – confirmó ella, en medio de un sorbo.

Malfoy asintió pensativo – Me lo imaginé.

Hermione tragó con fuerza - ¿Porque la idea de casarse conmigo es intolerable? – preguntó ella, bromeando.

-No querrías saberlo – le respondió él, lanzándole un guiño discreto mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, y se recostaba contra ella con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra alrededor de su copa, girándola antes de cada sorbo.

Ella se tomó un momento dándole la espalda en un intento de esconder el vívido color rojo de sus mejillas.

Era demasiado pronto… _demasiado pronto_ como para empezar a hablar de _esos_ temas.

Pero el rubor permaneció.

Hermione se obligó a tragar el calor que sentía y caminó hacia la ventana, junto a él. Ocurrió en una lenta sucesión de eventos. Sintió los ojos de él detenerse en sus piernas, una de las cuales había estado envuelta firmemente alrededor de su cintura unos momentos atrás. Y ahí volvía el ardiente calor. Al borde de la desesperación, se terminó el resto del vino de su copa en un solo trago. Su piel ardía con los recuerdos de la boca de él sobre su cuello y sus manos en su cintura.

Pero nada ardía más que la sensación de presionarse contra él, contra su excitación. Como respuesta, sintió sus músculos tensarse. _Merlín… él es delicioso._

-¿Verdad o reto? – le preguntó él, como si hubiera esperado toda la noche para ello.

Ella lo miró, con las mejillas coloreadas. La respuesta era clara. – Reto.

 **XXX**

Era clara como el día.

Draco la observó con atención por un momento. Era difícil no hacerlo. Estaba allí, junto a él, en su casa, en su habitación, fácilmente alcanzable. Si tan solo se movía un centímetro a la derecha, sus cuerpos se tocarían y, por muy tentador que eso fuera, no podía. Después de besarla en su oficina, debía esperar que el siguiente movimiento naciera de ella. Estaba claro que ella lo deseaba, de alguna forma, pero no quería arriesgarse sin saberlo con certeza.

Con eso en mente, formuló su respuesta.

-Te reto a hacer exactamente lo que tienes en mente – enunció él, notando el color en las mejillas de ella, el ritmo de su pecho, el brillo en su mirad ay la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba al de ella.

Ocurrió lentamente, en varios segundos. _Minutos…_

Granger no dijo nada.

Se limitó a enfocarse en el reto, en levantar la copa de vino que tenía él en sus manos, dejarla en el piso junto a la de ella, separarse de la ventana, girar su cuerpo hacia el de él, acercarse más, acariciar inconscientemente la piel de él con las puntas de su cabello al inclinarse hacia adelante, y a envolver sus brazos gentilmente alrededor de su cuello y hombros, balanceando ambas piernas a cada lado de las de él, provocando que sus pantalones se tensaran.

-No tan rápido… - le advirtió ella, corriéndole las manos antes de que Draco las llevara a su cadera – Este es _mi_ reto.

Draco abrió su boca para protestar, pero se vio interrumpido. Granger lo silenció colocando su dedo índice contra sus labios y presionando su regazo, observando el modo en que su rostro pasaba del calor a un ardiente e incontrolable fuego. Era casi sádico. Pero él no tenía problema en someterse a esta mujer. Incluso lo ansiaba.

Totalmente inmerso en la sensación de tener a Hermione Granger firmemente apoyada en su regazo, donde pertenecía, apenas notó cuando ella se inclinó hacia delante y pasó sus labios por el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Escúchame – le susurró ella, colaborando con la dureza de sus pantalones con nada más que con palabras – En cinco segundos voy a borrar tu sonrisa burlona a besos… y tú, Draco Malfoy, vas a aguantarlo.

Con inmenso autocontrol, consiguió evitar arrancarle el vestido a jirones y enterrar su lengua en su intimidad. Por Merlín, las cosas que deseaba hacerle, el placer que deseaba darle a esta bruja… solo el sonido de su voz lo volvía loco de ansias. Si seguía tocándolo y jugando así, él no tendría más opción que enseñarle una importante lección con su lengua entre sus piernas.

Granger lo reprimió nuevamente con una sola mirada penetrante y luego, lentamente, le puso la acción a sus palabras. Lo besó, en un modo que le indicaba que él no podía devolverle el beso hasta que ella se lo permitiera. Era suave pero duro, y lo quemaba desde adentro hacia afuera. A diferencia de los besos anteriores, ahora ella movía sus labios con confianza y convicción. Era claro que tenía algo en mente, que quería transformarlo en un desastre caliente y deseoso. Entre sus labios succionó los de él, soltándolos con un húmedo _pop_ y luego profundizando el beso, explorando su boca con la lengua. Le tomó cada gramo de autocontrol no corresponderle el beso. Particularmente cuando ella bajó sus labios, para succionar y morder la carne de su cuello, a lo largo de su garganta.

En ese momento, luego de que él decidiera que no podía contenerse más, la castaña se separó de su cuello y le susurró tres palabras.

 _Únete a mí._

Delirando por los juegos previos, Draco siguió su orden y enterró sus manos en el cabello de ella, atrayendo su rostro para unirlo al de él, para la unión de labios y lenguas. Ella se tensó y luego relajó, gimiendo en el beso con el pecho agitado. Era, quizás, el beso más erótico que él había experimentado en su vida. Y juzgando por su reacción, era lo mismo para Granger… para _Hermione_. La devoró con los labios, moldeándolos y tirando de ellos, atrapando suavemente su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Ella volvió a gemir, más duro – Oh, Draco…

El simple sonido de su nombre en su lengua hizo que sus músculos se endurecieran en anticipación.

-He… deseado esto… _te he deseado a ti…_ por tanto tiempo… - logró decirle él, entre besos, mientras seguía con sus labios el pulso de su cuello, y lo mordía suavemente – Por tanto tiempo…

Entre sus brazos la sintió ablandarse, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás – También yo…

Él aseguró un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, manteniéndola cerca al tiempo que acariciaba su cuerpo con solo su boca. Primero su cuello, luego sus hombros, y luego más abajo, alcanzando el cuello de su vestido. Hermione se estremeció contra él, contra su toque. Lentamente, a un ritmo en que ella habría podido detenerlo si lo hubiera querido, sus manos empujaron la chaqueta de sus hombros y luego viajaron a la espalda de su vestido, buscando el cierre. Ella no protestó. Por lo contrario, se reclinó contra el hueco de su cuello y lo besó allí, mientras él bajaba el cierre a lo largo de su espalda.

Una vez hecho esto, estiró sus manos hacia el dobladillo inferior del vestido, deslizándolas por debajo y acariciándola hacia arriba, completamente esclavizado por el abrasante calor que sentía desde la piel desnuda de ella. Varios temblores la recorrieron, al igual que a él. En ese momento quedaba claro qué es lo que ella quería, y lo que él planeaba darle.

Minutos después de esto, de las manos de él explorando su espalda y costados, ella levantó sus brazos. Con las mejillas ardiendo, sintió como él levantaba el vestido de su cuerpo, removiéndolo en un suave movimiento. Draco arrojó el material al suelo, y admiró la vista frente a él. Sentada sobre su regazo vestida con nada más que encaje: bragas blancas en conjunto con el sostén, que dejaba observar la leve sombra rosada de sus pezones bajo éste. Sus ojos ardieron con caliente y pesado deseo. Sin contenerse, la atrajo para otro beso. Esta vez, a lo largo del hueso de su clavícula, donde succionó vigorosamente, sacándole otro gemido entre sus labios entreabiertos.

-Dios… - gimió ella – Cómo es que… como puedo…

Parecía que la mente de ella estaba maquinando los mismos pensamientos, las mismas preguntas.

Draco disipó esas preguntas con sus siguientes palabras.

-Soy tuyo.

Ella sintió su pecho contraerse - ¿Mío?

-Tuyo – le confirmó él, moviéndose hacia sus labios – Solo si quieres tenerme, por supuesto.

Ella se estremeció una vez más, impotente ante sus propios deseos y el modo en que reaccionaba alrededor de él. Segundos después, sus manos acunaron sus pechos, directamente sobre el sostén, y los acarició en lentos círculos, mientras regresaba a sus hambrientos e indecentes besos sobre ella. Como cuerdas en un arpa, ambos jugaron con los sentidos del otro con determinación: Draco al deshacerse de su sostén y luego inclinarse hacia delante, pasando su lengua por sus pezones y capturando uno después del otro con caliente humedad, y Hermione al presionarse contra él, contra su dureza, estimulándolo con los movimientos de su cadera.

Algo retumbó en lo profundo de su pecho, y él gimió. Quizás era hora de enseñarle una lección.

Draco aseguró ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la levantó de su regazo. Ella jadeó suavemente, sorprendida pero no renuente. Esta bruja estaba ansiosa por más, y él amaba eso de ella. Aunque no tanto como amaba el modo en que ella lo miraba, mientras él la cargaba a lo largo de la habitación y la dejaba a los pies de la cama. Ella lo devoró con una mirada, reclinándose hacia atrás con los pechos desnudos, observándolo quitarse la camisa por encima de la cabeza y arrojándola a la pila de ropa en el suelo.

Su mirada cayó a su amplio y musculoso pecho.

-Oh… - suspiró ella, embebiéndose en la famosa "v" que enmarcaba su abdomen.

Draco mantuvo su posición por un momento extra, con la más leve sonrisa en sus labios. Era agradable sentirse admirado por alguien como Hermione Granger. Más que agradable. Pero incluso ese sentimiento no podía superar el que no paraba de crecer en lo profundo de su ser, desde donde se sentía llamado por el espacio entre las piernas de ella. Se acercó a la cama, consciente del color que danzaba en sus mejillas y el calor simultaneo en su mirada. Desde allí cayó de rodillas, quedando casi a su nivel debido a la diferencia de altura, y con una mano enterrándose en el cabello de ella, la besó.

Ella le devolvió el beso, frenética por el modo en que sus labios se buscaban.

Separándose, él bajó por su cuerpo lentamente.

Hermione tembló en respuesta. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien hacia esto por ella. Draco era, por supuesto, un candidato más que feliz y dispuesto en hacerlo. Noche tras noche, él soñaba con el modo en que ella se sentiría contra su lengua, soñaba con su sabor y con los sonidos que este acto inspiraría. En su segunda noche él se lo describió; qué es lo que le habría hecho si la hubiera tenido a su lado para besarla y tocarla.

Pero ya no se trataba de palabras.

Con eso claro, su lengua bajó a lo largo de su torso y encontró el borde de sus bragas. Hermione esperó, con los ojos brillantes y ansiosos, sedienta por él mientras él deslizaba sus labios por el blanco encaje, donde su cuerpo había respondido a cada una de sus caricias.

 _Joder_ – pensó él, con los músculos adoloridos por lo mucho que la deseaba – _Está gloriosamente húmeda por mí._

Presintiendo su monólogo interior, la castaña se sonrojó furiosamente. Draco no lo notó, ya que en ese momento, y sin perder más tiempo, siguió con su tarea. Enganchó sus dedos en sus bragas y se las quitó, bajándolas por sus piernas y arrojándolas a la pila de ropa. Frente a él, se encontraba su desnudez. Vulnerable a su ardiente mirada, ella movió una mano para cubrir el espacio entre sus piernas, donde él notó un pequeño y bien cuidado triangulo de vello oscuro.

Estaba encantado de comprobar que tenía casi tanto frizz como el que se encontraba en lo alto de su cabeza.

-Cierra la boca… - lo reprendió ella, avergonzada por la sonrisa que bailaba entre sus labios.

El hombre la miró entonces, notando que fruncía el ceño – Hermione – le dijo suavemente, sosteniendo sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos, para llevar sus muñecas a su boca, donde las besó sobre la línea del pulso – Si me lo permites, no hay nada que me gustaría más que besar _cada centímetro_ de tu cuerpo.

Ella se tensó - ¿Te refieres a…?

Draco asintió, bajando la mirada hacia el tesoro aún no descubierto entre esas piernas. No lo creyó posible, pero ella realmente era hermosa _en todas partes_. Por instinto, se lamió los labios. Ella lo observó, decidida a guardar silencio, pero tentada con la mirada en sus ojos.

Ocurrió lentamente.

Hermione se abrió para él, respirando pesadamente cuando lo sintió acercarse. Apenas unos centímetros más cerca, y él ya podía captar la esencia de su excitación. Draco trató de calmar el golpeteo de su pecho, llevando sus latidos cardíacos a un ritmo más tranquilo, antes de bajar su cabeza y pasar sus brazos bajo las piernas de ella y alrededor de su trasero, al mismo momento en que tomaba la primer probada.

Con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas coloradas, ella sintió su cuerpo sacudirse – Oh… oh, mi Dios…

Se sentía increíble saber que él era responsable de inspirar esos sonidos. Ella arqueó su cadera hacia él, con sus manos en su cabello y una mirada casi poseída. Draco continuó con lo suyo, derribando sus barreras con la punta de su lengua. Ella sabía más dulce de lo que esperaba. Comenzó lentamente, para luego acelerar el ritmo con el que adoraba su centro. Besándola, lamiéndola, chupándola y mordisqueándola. Solo unos segundos le tomó encontrar la combinación perfecta; una mezcla entre lamidos con la lengua casi dura, y luego caricias suaves. La volvía loca, de un modo en que se sentía obligado a seguir haciéndolo, y no tenía intenciones de detenerse.

-Draco… - suspiró ella, de nuevo – Oh, joder…

El sonido de esa palabra entre sus gemidos fue más de lo que su cuerpo pudo tolerar.

Desesperado por liberar algo de la presión acumulada, desabotonó rápidamente sus pantalones y bajó el cierre. No ayudó demasiado, pero sí un poco. Los mantuvo puestos, pero se las arregló para deslizarlos ligeramente hacia abajo, mientras su lengua seguía trabajando sobre el clítoris de Hermione.

Estremeciéndose contra él , ella lo empujó más profundo entre sus piernas. Draco tomó esto como su señal para subir la apuesta. Con sus pulgares abrió sus labios íntimos y sopló con su boca sobre ellos. La sentía convulsionar bajo su toque, pero aún no había terminado. El sangrepura continuó, delineando con su dedo índice su entrada y capturando su clítoris en un lujurioso beso.

-Oh mi… oh _dioses_ … - ella se quedó sin aliento en el instante en que él introdujo un dedo en su calor.

Por dentro, dobló su dedo y la presionó lo mejor que pudo. _Merlín, es increíblemente estrecha._ No le sorprendió en lo absoluto. No había estado con nadie en bastante tiempo. Pero el hecho de que no pudiera meter más que un dedo en su húmedo canal lo sacaba de quicio.

Draco aumentó sus esfuerzos, imitando los eventos que vendrían luego con un rápido trabajo de su dedo, y frotando ese apretado nudo con la punta de su lengua, como deletreando unas disculpas por los años previos de tormento. Pensó en eso por un micro segundo, antes de que el estallido de placer de Hermione rompiera su concentración.

La sintió apretarse a su alrededor, con los músculos tensos y rígidos, atravesando el clímax con una sensación incomparable, hasta que se relajó, cayendo a la cama con la respiración acelerada.

Él la observó con los ojos húmedos y maravillados.

Él le había hecho eso. Él la había arrastrado a ese eufórico y dulce estado. No una vez. No dos veces. _Tres veces_ , aunque la primera y la segunda le importaban poco. Todo lo que importaba era este momento. Todo lo que importaba era _esta noche_.

Ella exhaló, mirando hacia el cielo – Eso fue…

-¿Menos de lo esperado? – preguntó él, trepándose a la cama y recostándose a su lado.

Hermione se giró hacia él, elevando sus cejas. - ¿Estás loco? Yo… yo nunca… - sintió sus mejillas arder – No importa…

Draco la estudió, mirándola de reojo. Eran claros, los pensamientos que le recorrían la mente. Si debía ser honesto, los mismos pensamientos cruzaban su propia cabeza. Solo que él sabía la verdad.

-Gr… _Hermione –_ se corrigió suavemente – hablaba en serio con lo que dije antes, sobre ser tuyo.

-¿Si? – preguntó ella tratando de sonar casual, pero fallando miserablemente.

-Sí – confirmó él – Lo soy.

La castaña se tensó un poco – No tienes que…

-Lo sé – la interrumpió él, sintiéndolo antes de que ella dijera las palabras – Sé que no _tengo_ que serlo, pero _quiero_ serlo _._ Lo deseo hace mucho tiempo. ¿Y tú?

Las facciones de ella se relajaron – Sí – respondió ella, con un susurro – También lo quiero.

Lentamente él estiró su mano buscando la de ella, quien lo aceptó. Era un gesto extrañamente afectivo, dado que hubo un momento en sus vidas en el que ninguno podía soportar estar cerca del otro. Desde entonces, su dinámica había cambiado mucho. Draco no podía ni imaginar la idea de volver a ser enemigos… o peor, _desconocidos_. Por un motivo que no llegaba a definir, el mero pensamiento de no volver a verla le dejaba un hueco inconsolable en el pecho que no dejaba de crecer cuanto más pensaba en él.

-¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó Hermione, notando el cambio en su expresión.

Su convicción en el tema no se ablandó – En nosotros.

Ella lo estudió por un largo momento – Si te interesa, hay una función de cine al aire libre de " _Un tranvía llamado Deseo_ " en el parque frente a mi apartamento. Es mañana a la medianoche. Se supone que iría con Ginny pero me canceló… lo que me deja con un ticket extra.

Draco la miró, sorprendido - ¿Estás invitándome a una cita?

Ella palideció – Yo… tú…

Él rió a sus expensas – Oh, Granger. No seas tonta. Por supuesto que iré contigo.

Ella se relajó, lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria, pero sonriendo a pesar de ello.

Particularmente cuando él llevó una de sus manos a sus labios y, luego de besarla y hacerle un guiño, dijo – _Querido diario… hoy Hermione Jean Granger me invitó a una cita._

-¿Sabes mi segundo nombre? – preguntó la castaña, tomada por sorpresa.

-Oh, hay muchas cosas que sé sobre ti.

-¿Cómo ser?

-Como ser… - comenzó él – el hecho de que estás más excitada por esa primera edición de _Ulises_ que por mí.

Hermione rompió en carcajadas – Oh, créeme. Nadie está más excitado por ti que tú mismo.

Ante esto, sus labios se crisparon con diversión. Draco se quebró, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, llenando el espacio entre ellos con carcajadas como nunca habían salido de él. Nunca en un millón de años, hubiera anticipado que la noche sería tan… tranquila. Hubo, por supuesto, una falla momentánea cuando estuvieron en su oficina, pero se alegraba de que hubieran podido abordar esos asuntos antes de que pasaran a esta situación.

-Por cierto… - añadió la castaña, atrayendo su atención al verla rodar sobre su costado, enfrentándolo con una mirada indescifrable en esos brillantes y oscuros ojos – Estás equivocado.

Draco la miró, acallando lo que quedaba de su risa - ¿A qué te refieres?

Hermione cerró sus ojos, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaban llenos de ternura; una mezcla de recuerdos entre el pasado y el presente. Ella trazó con uno de sus dedos su antebrazo, donde la piel de él parecía arder bajo su toque, encendida por su conexión.

-Creo que nunca he deseado algo… _a alguien_ … tanto como te deseo a ti – le confesó – No podía concentrarme durante el concierto. Debo… haberme perdido tres o cuatro canciones, solo pensando en todo lo que me dijiste durante nuestras llamadas. No podía creer que fueras tú… y para ser honesta, aún no lo creo.

Él parpadeó – Quizás pueda ayudarte con eso…

Ella sonrió, pensativa – Creo que ya hiciste demasiado para convencerme. Ahora es mi turno.

Draco la miró sorprendido, mientras ella se incorporaba antes de colocarse encima de él, frotándose contra él mientras balanceaba su peso en ambas rodillas. Luego se inclinó hacia abajo, para besarlo. Pero sus intenciones para devolverle el beso fueron interrumpidas, cuando ella se alejó de su boca, y bajó por su cuerpo. Le llevó un largo y asombroso segundo comprender lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Ella pasó a lo largo de sus pectorales, hacia su abdomen. Draco la observó, consciente del pesado y lujurioso velo que cubría su mirada. Ella alcanzó sus pantalones, dándose un momento para mirarlo a los ojos, antes de enganchar sus dedos alrededor de la cintura de éstos y arrastrarlos hacia abajo.

Sintió la garganta cerrada.

Cerró los ojos.

Los sueños se transformaron en realidad en el instante en que su mano acarició su longitud.

 **XXX**

 _Dios…_

En el fondo de su mente, ella escuchó la letra de " _I Wanna Be Yours"_ con la voz de Alex Turner.

Hermione lo observó, envuelto en la bruma de su satisfacción, mientras su miembro crecía ante sus ojos. Incapaz de hacer nada más, envolvió sus dedos alrededor de él. Solo su tamaño era capaz de despertar los más diabólicos pensamientos en su mente, pero nada comparado a lo que sentía en lo profundo de su centro, al momento en que lo acarició y deslizó su piel por él.

 _Amado y dulce señor…_ pensó por dentro _… su pene es magnífico._

Blanquecino como el resto de su cuerpo, pero inflamado por el calor de la excitación, se elevaba en unos 23 centímetros, con suficiente diámetro como para hacer palpitar su centro con anhelo. Humedeció sus labios con su lengua, consciente de que los ojos de él estaban en ella y bajó su boca sobre él.

Él tensó sus músculos, uno tras otro – Oh, _que me jodan…_

Con un denso lamido, humedeció la cabeza con su saliva, mientras sentía su excitación en su lengua. Sin contenerse, él enredó su mano en su cabello, entrelazando sus dedos entre sus rizos, cuidando de no elevarse demasiado de la cama o de ahogarla con su longitud. Ella lo lamió hacia arriba, embebiendo su lujuriosa y masculina esencia. Por increíble que sonara, él sabía mejor ahí abajo que boca a boca, aunque quizás era su excitación hablando.

Hermione lo soltó con un húmedo _pop_ y se acercó más, acomodándose directamente entre ambas piernas, usando una mano para acariciarlo de abajo hacia arriba, y la otra haciendo masajes con presión en la base de su erección, y más abajo. Sorprendido por ese movimiento él se tensó, pero no con alarma, sino con excitación. Ella volvió a envolverlo con su boca, tomando todo lo que le era posible, apenas rozando su piel con sus dientes, lo suficiente como para hacerle retorcer los dedos de los pies y rodar los ojos hacia atrás por el placer, al ritmo de las caricias que ella le propiciaba desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Una y otra vez, su lengua lo barrió y lo acaricio. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan excitada solo con darle placer a otra persona. Con otros hombres esto se sentía laborioso y exhaustivo, y le hacía doler la boca y la mandíbula, pero con él era _electrizante._ Lo succionó con fuerza, consciente de sus gemidos entrecortados, de sus súplicas y de la variedad de maldiciones que escapaban de su boca por el placer. Nada se sentía mejor que el poder convertirlo en el mismo ardiente desastre en el que él la convertía.

Había pasado innumerables noches preguntándose si este hombre podía poner en acción sus palabras. Descubrió esa noche que de hecho sí podía, y que era capaz de despertar algo nuevo en ella, su leona interna, traída a la vida por esta traviesa serpiente.

Susurrándole entre suspiros lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando, Draco se tensó una vez más, y ella lo sintió en su boca tanto como en el resto del cuerpo. Continuó con sus caricias, bombeando rápido y duro, adorando el modo en que su cuerpo respondía, y pasando su lengua desde la base hasta la cabeza, donde envolvió su glande en la succión más intensa que él experimentó en su vida.

-Detente – le pidió, desconcentrándola del movimiento con el que ella esperaba hacerlo acabar.

Hermione lo miró, sonrojada y avergonzada, pensando en que lo había lastimado o hecho algo mal, hasta que él actuó. Se lanzó hacia ella, levantándola con ambos brazos y presionándola contra el cabecero de la cama, con el rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella.

Para ese momento, el corazón de ella latía desaforadamente.

Ella abrió la boca - ¿Qué estás…

Draco la interrumpió, suavemente y sin compasión, presionando sus labios contra los de ella con urgencia y transmitiéndole sus pensamientos solo con ese beso, antes de separarse. Jadeando y mareado, mantuvo sus labios apenas por encima de los de ella – Te necesito ahora – le confesó, con la voz bañada en excitación – Necesito tomarte ahora, Hermione.

Apenas unos segundos después, _sucedió._

La canción que sonaba en el fondo de su mente llegó a su final, reemplazada con su propia voz, al momento en que abrió sus piernas y sintió la cabeza del suculento miembro de Draco Malfoy frotarse contra sus labios íntimos. Con el pecho agitado, Hermione se aferró a sus hombros, mordiendo su labio inferior y soltando un gemido fragmentado al sentir como él la penetraba. Jadeó, abrumada al sentir cada centímetro pulsando cada vez más profundo, tan profundo que empezaba a sentirse mareada.

-Te sientes tan bien… tan _estrecha_ … - murmuró él, contra sus labios.

Para entonces, las palabras de ella estaban tan perdidas detrás de la bruma en su mente que le resultó imposible encontrarlas. En su lugar, apretó su agarre sobre los hombros de él, con su espalda firmemente presionada contra el cabecero de la cama, jadeando por la sensación de ser llenada hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Se estiró para acomodarse a él, envolviendo su longitud con la humedad y estrechez de su centro, mientras él seguía moviéndose hacia dentro y fuera.

Hermione gimoteó contra él – Por favor… más…

Él cepilló su cabello fuera de su rostro y la besó, sintiendo sus gemidos vibrar contra su boca y llegar hasta su miembro, mientras no dejaba de llenarla. Ella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, agradeciendo la mano de él que impidió que se golpeara de lleno con la madera del cabezal. Notando su necesidad de moverse contra él, la bajó hasta apoyarla contra el colchón, donde ella pudo levantar una pierna sobre su hombro y encontrar sus lentas y profundas embestidas.

Ella pensó que no podría sentirse mejor.

Pero Draco le probó lo contrario, al mover sus labios hacia su cuello y lamer su garganta, con el mismo enloquecedor ritmo que con sus caderas. Ella estaba prendida fuego. Cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Hermione se esforzó por murmurar una especie de alabanza para él, algo para transmitir lo glorioso que se sentía y lo mucho que lo necesitaba, pero no pudo. En cambio, arrastró sus uñas por la piel de su espalda, sin duda marcándolo. No pareció molestarlo. De hecho, su respuesta fue más bien opuesta.

Él aumentó la velocidad con cada embestida, llenándola con sus 23 centímetros de pura masculinidad.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace unos años que algún día rogaría ser follada por Draco Malfoy, lo habría mandado derecho a San Mungo… pero ahora, el mero pensamiento de estar con alguien que no fuera él la hacía enloquecer. Nunca más podría soñar, en lo que le quedaba de vida, estar con alguien con la misma habilidad y sensualidad que el hombre cuyo cuerpo estaba ahora mismo suspendido sobre el de ella. Y no se trataba de su apariencia o riqueza. Era más que eso. Era el modo en que él la _conocía,_ a pesar de ser él mismo y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en sus años como rivales.

Hermione podía pensar en solo una persona más que la conociera tan bien como él, además de su familia, y ese era Harry. Aunque sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo no estaban ni cercanos a lo que sentía por este hombre.

Ella decidió actuar después.

Enlazó una pierna alrededor de su torso y consiguió darlos vuelta en la cama, quedando ella por encima. Draco se sorprendió por el movimiento, con las mejillas rojas y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Abrió la boca como para preguntar por qué había hecho eso, pero se silenció al cabo de segundos, cuando Hermione se acomodó y descendió sobre él.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. La aferró por las caderas, y desde sus labios surgió un gemido gutural de aprobación. Casi cercano a un gruñido, pero modulando una sola palabra.

 _Bruja._

Hermione habría sonreído, pero sus labios eran incapaces de hacer nada más que gemir. Adoraba saber que estar arriba se sentía igual de sensacional para él como para ella. Sus ojos procuraban mantenerse abiertos, pero cuanto más duro bajaba sobre él, y cuanto más rápido él la encontraba en sus movimientos, más difícil se volvía concentrarse en algo más que no fuera el creciente nudo en su centro. Centímetro tas centímetro su miembro buscaba desatar ese nudo, pero ella se negaba a dejarse ir antes de él. No de nuevo.

Se sentía tan, _tan_ insoportablemente enorme dentro suyo. Le tomó cada gota de autocontrol rebotar sobre él una vez, dos veces, tres veces y no colapsar en otro estado de felicidad orgásmica. Si ella hubiera sabido que Draco Malfoy era tan ardiente en la cama, habría puesto en práctica sus fantasías de colegiala y lo habría follado hasta el mismo centro de la tierra, con su uniforme de Quidditch Slytherin todavía puesto.

Pero sus pensamientos pronto se vieron alejados de la fantasía, ya que sentir a Draco junto a ella era mucho mejor, sobretodo cuando utilizó la fuerza de sus abdominales para incorporarse y quedar sentado. En esta posición la mantuvo junto a su pecho, con ambos corazones latiendo con fuerza a meros centímetros de distancia.

Hermione se perdió en él, desarmándose contra su cuerpo, mientras él la embestía con ella en su regazo. Con los brazos ahora enredados alrededor de su cuello, ella le siguió los movimientos, captando ola tras ola de placer. Muy pronto sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos y rápidos, ambos compitiendo para hacer acabar al otro primero. Ella, con los atrayentes picos de sus pechos y la estrechez de su vagina, y él con el abrumador tamaño de su miembro y el modo en que sabía exactamente cómo embestirla y cuándo.

No duraron mucho después de eso.

Esclavos de la incandescencia del empezar teniendo sexo y acabar haciendo el amor, Hermione llegó al orgasmo primero, apretándose alrededor de Draco, y obligándolo a seguirle los pasos en su abrasadora y húmeda locura. Ella jadeó su nombre, con la voz rasposa por los inacabables gemidos, con el corazón galopando en su pecho, la adrenalina brotando de cada poro de su cuerpo y luego… el _éxtasis…_ Mejor que cualquier droga o bebida que alguna vez hubiera probado era el dejarse caer sin barreras desde las alturas del cielo orgásmico. La atravesó por completo, al mismo momento en que lo atravesó a él.

Un minuto, o quizás un poco más tarde, y finalmente ambos cuerpos colapsaron en la cama en un suave movimiento.

En algún momento Draco se las arregló, en medio de su cansancio, para arrojar las mantas sobre ambos y disfrutar así las secuelas del apasionado encuentro.

 **XXX**

 **Al día siguiente, por la medianoche…**

En medio de una fría ventisca y remolinos de hojas otoñales, las valientes almas que eligieron aguantar el frio esa noche habían encontrado sus sitios en el parque. No era uno enorme como el de Serpent's Crossing, pero Draco decidió que le gustaba bastante la simplicidad de los parques muggles, casi tanto como la simplicidad del teatro muggle. Hasta donde sabía, "Un Tranvía llamado Deseo" era originalmente una obra de teatro, presentada por el afamado Tennessee Williams.

Pero esa noche, las cincuenta y pico personas que se habían reunido aquí afuera iban a mirar la exitosa y sumamente publicitada adaptación cinematográfica, protagonizada por Vivien Leigh y Marlon Brando. Era una película vieja, estrenada en algún momento de los años 50, lo que significaba imágenes en blanco y negro. Sus favoritas. Había algo acerca de la granulada textura de las primeras películas que transformaba las historias y los diálogos en algo más profundo.

Atrapado en sus pensamientos, Draco no se percató de cierta castaña que se aproximaba al sitio que él había reservado para ambos, con una pila de mantas y almohadones y algunos comestibles para pasar la película.

-No puede ser… - dijo ella, vestida con un sobretodo, con las manos en la cadera y su cabello cayendo en espirales desde sus codos - ¿Acaso eres Draco Malfoy?

Draco se giró, enfrentando a la castaña; con una leve sonrisa en los labios – Depende… - contestó pícaramente, llevándose uno de los dulces de Honeyduke's a la boca - ¿Quién pregunta?

Ella se acercó a él, mostrando las partes expuestas de sus piernas como armas letales – creo que _yo_ pregunto…

Por un momento simplemente observó a esta mujer, embebiéndose de sus brillantes ojos color chocolate hasta que nada más a su alrededor existió. Tomando esto como señal, ella se movió más cerca y se dejó caer en la manta. Tenían un sitio ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de la pantalla. La película aún no comenzaba, pero parecía que ambos deseaban detener la producción por un momento más… quizás dos.

Draco inhaló, captando la esencia de su delicado perfume cuando ella se acercó. Tan cerca estaban ahora, que podía contar cada una de las pecas que marcaban sus mejillas y nariz.

Pero cuando ella se inclinó hacia él, con los ojos cerrándose y los labios a centímetros de los suyos, él se alejó.

-Lo siento – se disculpó, dejando que su mueca burlona característica se convirtiera en una amplia sonrisa – Tengo novia.

-¿Ah, sí? – preguntó ella.

Incapaz de detenerse, acomodó uno de sus rizos detrás de su oreja – Eso espero. Es decir… hice todo este camino para preguntarle si quiere hacer nuestra relación oficial… pero está retrasada, ya ves.

-Bueno… - vocalizó la castaña, absorbida por su caricia – Estoy segura de que está por aquí, en algún lado.

Draco asintió suavemente, inclinándose hacia ella – Quizás tu puedes darme compañía hasta que ella llegue… - sugirió, hablando suavemente, en susurros, con los labios a milímetros de los de ella - ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto – susurró ella en respuesta – Porque yo también tengo novio…

Él sintió su corazón latir con fuerza – Bueno, que me maten si no se trata del hombre más afortunado del planeta.

-Oh, estoy segura de que la fortuna no tiene que ver con esto – aseguró la mujer, pasando sus dedos a lo largo del cuello de él, antes de aferrarlo por la chaqueta y, con una leve sonrisa, acercarlo a ella.

Esta vez, él no opuso resistencia.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Y con éste último capítulo, damos por finalizado este minific. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí! Gracias por darle una oportunidad, y por haber llegado hasta aquí. Gracias también por recibirme tan amablemente después de mi ausencia. Se siente su cariño.**

 **No olviden dejar su comentario, los leo todo el tiempo y me hacen muy feliz!**

 **Ojalá hayan pasado una hermosa Navidad, llena de alegría, armonía y amor..**

 **Con este capítulo también me despido por el 2018, y nos volveremos a encontrar el año que viene. Ojo que no es tanto tiempo! Apenas una semanita ;) Tengo muchas historias para acercarles!**

 **Nos leemos pronto, Feliz Año Nuevo!**

 **Pekis :) 26/12/2018**


End file.
